Pretty to Punk
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Mai, and has changed from a blonde beauty, to a pretty punk. She has come back from a broken heart, and in hopes to find Joey hopefully not to late to return his love. For all she knows, waiting is a sad thing…
1. The new Mai

Mai is back again, and has changed from a blonde beauty, to a pretty punk. She has come back from a broken heart, and in hopes to find Joey hopefully not to late to return his love. For all she knows, waiting is a sad thing.  
  
A/N: I don't own Yugioh. Ya I haven't done one in ages but I did it to get rid of my writter's block. These people has changed. Taya is more of a fun freak girl.. Kaiba is laid-back guy.Mai. a punkish/gothic chick. )  
  
Mai had drastically changed last anyone seen her including Joey. His voice echoed in his ear, " Maybe I would like you if you just loosened up Mai! I can see that isn't gonna happen!?" Her hair black and layers cuts different lengths and she still had blond peeking through at the ends of her hair. She wore her leather slit cuff and some heavy chains and threw over a Rancid shirt over her head. It had been 2 years ever since she had left and in her mind she never thought Joey would grow up, or get a girl. She threw on her ancidian symbol chain, and had low black bondage pants that were same as her expensive taste, that never changed. It showed her heart broken tattoo at the bottom of her stomach, and her back had a knife covered with a beautiful bloomed black rose. No one could recognize her anymore she had changed and for the better. Joey's words gave my a sense to try something different and for once she was happy with her outlook. " If it wasn't for that stupid guy Jake I wouldn't have came back here. All he decided to blow me off but that's alright I can have where I left. I doubt Joey has changed, and he told me to loosen up and I have no just for Joey but for me." Mai replaced her diamond necklaces with her bar barring chains nothing glittered, all it was black, chains, belt, tattoos and changing her hair colourevery chance she gotten. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her bondage pants and pulled on her pinned holed boots to go to a downtown party for the new year. Bands would be playing, and tons of other things she was looking forward too.  
  
" Might as well get ready for a party and met some new people while I'm there." She and walked through the crowds of different teens Goths, prissies, punks, freaks, preppies everyone possible she could name. She walked past with crowds of people flocking to get in, and freaks checking her out that got her to be enraged that use to be a compliment to her, now she was disgusted. The party banged loud music that blew her eardrums as she lounged towards the bar and grabbed a Smirnoff ice and looked around the crowd to recognize any familiar faces. " Gotta admit. For coming back here I was hoping to see every else I knew. " Mai heard finger eleven played and went up with a smile, as other girls proceeded to the bars and danced across it, having fun and Mai was enjoying there was people she didn't even know letting lose. Mai engulfed many people around her dancing as other girls shyly looked up. " Come on anyone else wanna join?" Two shy girls proceeded at the top of the bar table and began dancing like never before. The music just went to Mai's head drinking with one hand, and dancing with the other she knew she had to make the best of coming back here. " Well join, I'm up for a bar dance!" More girls joined in, and caused a swarm of crowd of guys and anxious girls and before Mai was given dirty looks for her weird dancing behavior but it just began to cause an insane dance riot on the bar. " The more the merrier." Mai was more let loose than she ever was. It was hard for her to put any the beautiful diamonds and replace them with heavy chains she had to do something different, she was sick of everyone getting driven away from her.  
  
More people flocked outside, and Joey and Co. had to come to the lastest party that Taya and Serenity had nagged about, and it wasn't like them to be hyped up about some new years party or any. " This is where you wanted to take us Kingdom? How you guys gonna pay?" Joey looked confused as Yugi, Tristan, Duke,Kaiba and Joey as they around with smiles. " You'll see." They were dressed in crazy clothes, stripes etc we get it right? The girls smiled at the guys that were awaiting tickets but let all the ladies past through as Serenity and Taya waved. " Have fun boys!" Joey looked confused and made a stupid scene. " Why do they go through?! Why we ain't good enough!?" The guy pointed at the sign after five minutes of arguing Kaiba rolled his eyes and pointed at the sign. " Ok look idiot. Ladies are free until 12:00." Joey blushed alittle as the crowd through things at him as he proceeded in, " Hey you wanna get beaten you then shut the hell up!" " Joey, calm down this ain't a great place to act tough. Look around how many people if they knew you would wanna beat you up. So keep your mouth shut or else we'll get beaten alright? " Duke pointed out the obvious and Joey and Yugi checked another sign. " Unisex washrooms??? O_o" Duke smiled flinging his chain around. " You guys don't get it. Privacy with chicks.. Trust me Unisex washrooms are just another way of nailing girls in private." Tristan banged Duke's head in as though he knew everything about parties. " That was alittle bit more than I needed to know. I mean just never seen Unisex washrooms that's all." Yugi looked down, he hated that he brung it up.  
  
The girls ran around the crowd that flocked with guys whistling and grabbed the girls that were bar dancing to a hard rock song that blasted in they're ears. " Hey, they are barstool dancing come on let's go!" Taya had a smile written across her face as Serenity didn't budge. " That's why we shouldn't had brought Joey! He's gonna help at me for it!" Taya sloped back down and got mad. " I guess there were too many people already dancing anyways.." . Stupid Serenity can never take a risk to do anything god!. Mai was the heat of the party as guys whistled and smiled. " That girl knows how to start wicked dances.. I wish I had a piece of her man!" Mai just smiled and continued dancing she was practically everywhere, and knocking acouple of beer bottles from the bar but it he was no big deal. " I guess people know how to have fun afterall."  
  
The guys followed Kaiba who said he wasn't big for girls or wild parties. but something just lured him to the crowd in a instant. " Bar dancing. always fun to watch." He smirked as the guys looked up and Joey tried not to get attached to any faces. " What's amatter Joey? Tristan paused. " Oh ya you have Maranda for a girlfriend.. all I have to say that your whipped." * whipping hand motion* Even Kaiba reluctantly did the motion and turned back to the girls. Joey's blood was boiling. " I'm not whipped am I?" " Hey I'm not whipped alright I'm loyal and not a double crossing cheater who plays both alright?" Duke smiled as he knew that was pointed at him for he was a girl attracter. " can't help it. if they is no strings attached then that's fine. Joey, she isn't here so she doesn't know, and can't get mad at you if she doesn't know right? Don't tell me your gonna feel guilty for dancing with one girl, or touching them? You tell Mai to get loose and she gets lost.. I think you need to loosen up and stop being whipped!" Joey looked over at Yugi who just had to agree. " Thanks Yugi your such a help."-_- *  
  
Taya soon pulled Serenity up as she tried to pull back but the guys from the crowd bumped her up and that stuck her on the spot, " Thanks a lot." " Sure no problem." They began dancing and Serenity was relaxed watching other girls just jumping up and dancing like they didn't have a care.. It was fun, and entertaining in one way or another. The girls from the bars jumped into the crowd and random guys were used as a dance partner. " Serenity your jumping alright?" " Why, I mean they are random guys.. I never met!" " Well dance then talk later alright!?" " I'm gonna kill myself for this, alright go!" Serenity jumped and one guy caught her, and Taya was caught. The guys just caught that and before Joey could bitch her out she disappeared into the crowd of guys as other girls walked up on the bar. " Damn! Serenity! She wasn't suppose to be encouraged to be bar dancing.. let alone met a random guy.., It will be hrs before I find her, and Taya!" The guys just shook they're heads and was engulfed by the crowd.  
  
" Hey, you see that punkish looking chick with the black hair? She was the one that started the wicked bar dancing thing.." The guys whispered as the guys listen in as Joey started at her widely. " Joey, maybe if you were luckily you could actually catch one of them." Kaiba said with s his voice Joey just copied him and they all watching Mai who was shaking her stuff with the other pretty different women. " They might as well learn bar dancing while they're here I mean I had to bring something back from being in New York." The music boomed as the girls flew off the bar in mid-air as the gothic girl ( aka Mai) flew into Joey's arms and her boots hit the ground. " Look there, you have fun alright? Well find other ladies."  
  
Joey stared at her, her eyes were purple just like Mai's but that just threw him off just alittle. " Are you lucky you caught me?" Joey had changed alittle and Mai kept biting her bottom lip they all pretty much changed. " Is that Joey? Can't be." Joey smiled and looked up and the heavy chained out of control girl. " Only if Mai was like her it would be one hell of a party.." " Probably luckily. You start that bar dancing?" mai bit her lip and played with her lip ring. " Ya something from New York. I thought I could let you guys have some fun with different new styles you know make things entertaining around here." " Not bad.. You know a lot of other things?" Mai smiled and hung her arms around him. " ya I probably know more moves than you do blondie. " Joey just ignored the remark and felt her leather cuffs rub against his neck. Mai grinned and swung in different directions and uncontrollable dance that made her go upside down, and fly underneath Joey. This attracted a lot of other people to circle them and point out saying that was that gothic girl new's dance. " Your quite a hit for a new person." Joey grinned a goof ball grin that Mai swore she had seen but had forgotten. She was going to find " Joey soon but already she did. " Not a bad dancer for someone who follows a girl's lead." Joey just smiled as she stun as her hair went everywhere and her forehead dripped in sweat. Everyone made a welcoming encore for them as they all flocked away. " That took the energy right out of me." " Ya my dances do. I remember along time ago someone told me to let loose. Someday I'll prove him wrong." Joey smiled. " Well for a girl your fun. I never met a girl who could tire me out like that let alone dancing." She smiled and sipped her drink from the bar. " You would be surprised hun.So guy I should cold down and hang with the crowd. she paused. " How about later on we'll do something after a couple of drinks, and dancing alright?" Joey smiled as she lick her lips from the taste of her drink. " Ya if you can find me in a crowd.." " I won't forget someone like you and who knows how to be have fun.. so I'll c'y a around." She walked away as Joey smiled. " She's fun! I can't wait until I see her again." 


	2. A night on the town

Joey had a huge smile on his face as he saw the freaky punk girl get swallowed into the crowd of different people. Joey just leaned back on the small bar table and flew back his hair with a smile, "That was really fun. For a new girl that just came from New York that knows a lot. I can't wait until later.. but she seems so familiar.. That will show all the guys who is a chick attracter around here!!" Joey found Yugi sitting on the barstool ordering a drink with his hair all a mess and sweating dripping down his face as much as Joey's. "Umm Yug? O_O Are you alright?" Joey poked at the short kid as his face smacked into the bar table. "No not really. Some girl made me dance with her and did some pretty wicked things in a short amount of time.. and I.. don't mean dancing..." Joey's face was surprised as Yugi ordered another drink as Joey lifted his head up. "Are you going to be ok? You don't look so good there buddy. Maybe you should lay off the drinking and dancing." Yugi's hands were slipping from the beer bottle. "Just.. just.. one more I swear.. one more.. and I'll be through the door.." "And probably the windshield!!" Joey knew Yugi was suppose to be the driver and no body else had money to order a taxi, only enough for Yugi. Joey lifted Yugi over his shoulder and walked him out. " That's gonna be the last time your drinking!!! WHEN YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE DRIVER!!!!" Yugi weakly gave a goofy smiled as Joey just shook his head and ordered a taxi home. "That's one down..5 more to go...0_0"  
  
Joey looked around through the hungry crowd and he saw Serenity sitting comfortably on some guy's lap, with Taya sitting with her legs crossed with his other friend, drinking and laughing. "Serenity..." Joey was losing his patients and Taya and his younger sister sitting on some mysterious stranger's lap?! Joey was ouraged.. "Umm Taya.. my brother just found me and he's really pissed." Serenity's face was pale she knew she was going to get her neck ringed out. Taya dropped her beer bottle when she saw the reaction on Joey's face. "Your right.. let's get out of here!" Before Joey could get through the crowd he felt himself get pulled away towards the wall and out of the crowd. His head spun and before he could figure anything out there was the punk girl right in front of Joey with his hands against her. He blushed and pulled his hands away. "Sorry hun. I've cooled down abit and I saw you but I decided to hang with you. Seeing you're all by youself.." Joey's face went red as she had her hand's on her studded belt half way down. "Well I'm not exactly. My friends' are somewhere around this bar..." She smiled and stared into Joey's eyes. "He could be fun. Have a couple of drinks go a night on the town. It would be fun with him I mean he needs like he needs a few drinks anyways." "Say, you don't mind if you stay here late with me do you? I mean I know your friends are important but I like to have fun late. Do you want to I mean? If you don't that's alright I'll understand." Joey smiled as he got lost in his thoughts. "It wouldn't be so bad..."  
  
Joey sat down with Mai as she rested upon Joey's lap as she made him try different drinks that came from New York. Including the jello shooters she loved like crazy. "You like them?" She said as she took her tongue over her lip ring. " Ya, not bad. Reemember how you told me about this guy that told you to loosen up?" Mai bit her lip and nervously tapped on the bar table. "Well ya. We were close friends at one point, closer than he realized. We acted like we hated each other but of course I knew he didn't. All I could remember how he made me laugh and his beautiful blonde hair, then we got into some silly argument. He told me to loosen up if he wanted me close, so I decided I'd leave and change." Joey smiled, it went over his head about what had happened to Mai and him but he was really interested in her. Joey sipped the last of his drink. "What were you like before you went all punk?" She smiled and twired her fingers in her dark hair making ringlets. "Well a rich, blonde girl who use to buy everything I needed living it large and the easy life. I was pretty rude a lot and I never knew how to shut my mouth. After he told me I left and changed for the better and I wish I could see him again but I doubt he's still around, and would want to take me back after all these years." Joey smiled and ordered her another drink and put his arms around her. "You never know though. It's possible. I don't mind hanging with you after, it would be fun to meet someone you don't know." To Joey and Mai they did know each other just haven't realized who they are.  
  
Taya, and Serenity found Joey sitting with the punk chick that Taya and Serenity would be out of they minds to be like that. "Hey Joey!!" Serenity waved as they pushed themselves through the crowd. The conversation was intruputted as Joey and the punk girl explained about the people that use to like. Joey turned around alittle mad but put on a smile. "Me and Taya ordered a cab so were leaving alright?" Joey nodded. " Serenity make sure if you go out have your cell on alright? I don't want anything happening to you." They smiled and walked away as Joey got back they're coversation. "So, is that red head girl your girlfriend?" Joey blushed and shook his head. "No way!! She's my sister!!" Mai laughed, the laugh that Joey use to remember that caught his attention. "I was just joking. It's nice that you have family. All I was, was a lonely young rich girl hated for having money.. doesn't matter now. I'm living the life I want to now." Joey smiled the rest of his friends left. "You must of really loved him to changed didn't you?" "Ya, I mean I took those words harsh though. The reason I came back here was to find him once again. I broke up with my old boyfriend and thought maybe now is the time to return and come back to him..." Joey smiled as they finished the last of the drinks and headed out the door.  
  
They roamed the streets as the crowd stood outside walking, waiting for taxis and people to take them back home. Joey past by his favourite food places as his mouth was pressed against the window.. "God, if I didn't kill my money on buying her drinks!! I''m broke.." Mai looked away from the streets and saw Joey look into his wallet dumbfounded and flipping out. She smiled, "He reminds me so much of Joey. Cute kid got to admit though. He wasted his money to buy me drinks, I got to at least do something for him in return." She grabbed the money out of her skirt and handed the wade of cash over she had stored. "Here hun, if your hungry you can use my money." Joey's eyes popped out of his head. He felt like a jerk he was kind of putting her up to paying but he was hungry majorly. " How, did you get all that cash?!" She had wades at least a thousand there she was gonna waste like water. She had a cunning smile as she swiftly walked past him. "Well, if you are a girl you get things easy. The guys at the bar paid me with my barstool dancing. The owner wants me to work there for entertainment." Joey smiled and stared at the money. "I should be paying for you, not the other way around!" She smiled and handed him the cash. "This is to at least thank you for the drinks. And let a girl do a man's job for once. You guys don't have to be the one always pleasing the others. And besides there is more cash I have I can waste."  
  
They walked in as Joey's mouth watered at the food. "I'd be selfish if I bought everything with her money..." Mai smiled, "You know that money is yours. You can buy whatever you want hun." He nodded and ordered at least 13 burgers for each her and him and sat down gazing at her. "Me and my friends use to sit there and do eating contests here all the time." Mai smiled with a devilish look in her eye. "This could be inviting..." "Well how about an eating contest right now??" Joey seemed alittle shock on her behavior she looked like a women than again acted like a guy. Joey loved a girl who could have fun with him, and Maranda didn't have a lot in common with Joey. "You, do this?" She cut him off, "Why because I'm a girl?" Joey nodded. "Well let's make a deal.. If I win your paying for my drinks, and going everywhere I please." "Fine you lose you have to give me all that money you claim to have!" This will be fun because I will win. 


	3. Familiar memories

She smiled as she got lost in Joey's eyes, the ones she use to know. She held the hamburger in her hands staring out at Joey lost in her thoughts. " Man, he's a lot like Joey. But if Joey saw me he'd probably tell me to get lost, and that this isn't what he meant by change. I was really hurt when we got into that argument, and after that I booked a flight and left him a note saying I'd leave and never come back. But here I am with a broken heart, trying to find the guy I was once head of heels with." She got lost in her thoughts as her pale fingers played with the end of the straw, as Joey saw her calm, and never did she seem so quiet or concentrated on anything. "He probably won't know me anymore." Joey sat there across from her as he had the burger steady in his hand, ready to throw down everything that was there, and he was capable of doing it. "She seems so quiet for some reason. I know I haven't been with her that long, but usually she is all over the place, enjoying herself and everyone around her." Joey felt bad seeing her sorrowful face stare out into the rainy street, like the night had felt when she had to leave. Joey waved his hand in front of her face, "You alright?" He repeated himself until he saw a tear stream down her face which had escaped. She felt the tear run down her face and her hands gently touched her face. " I'm crying over him.. He probably thinks I'm pretty sad crying over the person I once loved.. He made me feel so great, and he made me feel so happy,I wish Joey was here to fix this all up."  
  
Mai didn't know, or could tell her wish was already made. If Joey knew the girl he had met once again, he was would so happy to see her and have his arms open wide for Mai, and she would be grateful to see his face, and be crushed to know he had a girlfriend. Joey slowly wiped the tear of her face, as she felt Joey's warm hands wipe the tear off. "Come on, I never seen you cry. What's getting you so upset?" She bit little by little of her food, and looked up at Joey's calm eyes that seemed so much to care about her. "Well that guy that told me to loosen up..." Joey had a smile on his cheek as he drank the last of his drink slowly on the table. "Listen, I know it was probably hard enough for you to hear that from him.. and maybe it was a crazy argument you two had. But you missed out because of what he said. But believe me, he'd be glad to see you back, I would if the girl that disappeared I once liked did. Don't worry believe me, hopefully you'll see him again, and catch up on everything. He'd open his arms for you. After what you told me about him anyways."  
  
Mai lifted her head up as Joey smiled making her feel much better, and feeling her regular self again. She played with her chain and looked up at Joey, with an eyebrow raised and a smile. "For a guy I just met at a bar, seems like you know a lot about me... and how to handle problems like this. For a blonde, your not that dumb..." Mai smiled, as Joey glared at her. " Well blondes are good in bed at least!!" Mai covered her mouth and laughed the hardest she had ever done in awhile. "Well I was once a blonde, so what does that say?" Joey smiled and played with the ends of his bangs. " Your dumb and good in bed like am I?" Joey put on a smile, as Mai shook her head and laughed, and stared at Joey's face. Joey waved his hand infront of her face. "Hello?!" Mai shook her head, and played with her black pieces of hair. "Sorry, you remind me so much about that guy. The way he made me laugh, just the dumb things he'd say and do. Even though he got embarrassed infront of a pretty blonde girl I once was. I treated him so badly, I didn't give him enough credit for anything." Joey sat there listening steadily to her problems no matter what it was about. Joey sipped his drink turned to the window, and back at her pale white face and stared at the punk beauty that was swallowed by chains and tattoos. "Well how did the argument start? Nothing just starts like that..." Mai huffed and twirled her hair, as much as she hated explaining her memories he wanted to listen, and to her he seemed like the only one who really cared about her.  
  
" It was the night after I decided to leave him and his friends. To me I didn't feel wanted or cared about, considering I was hated for my annoying behavior and how I put myself before others and treated others like they were nothing but dirt. Even to the guy I liked.. He watched me disappear and decided to run after me and try to change my mind of leaving. I told him I didn't feel wanted, and after what I put him through he still wanted to be around me. I considered changing my mind and we hung for abit until the whole night I decided to drink and he was concerned about how I was acting. I told him off when he told me I should quit drinking and tried to be a friend to me. So, I got all mad at him telling him off, because I was going to live the life I wanted.  
  
So he was fed up with me and we were at each other's throats. "I like you, can't you see I'm trying to help you?! I've always cared about you but you know what maybe everyone else was right about you. All you are is a little bitch living her happiness only through your money and fame. But you never seem happy never! You wonder why half of us come to hate you. You treat us like there was no one else important in the world than you! I've bended backwards for you, to be a friend and help you because no body else would!." I didn't listen to his words at all, I just fought back saying the only reason he helped me because he felt sorry for me. "Maybe you should loosen up!! You'll never change the fact that this is who you are, and you'll always be this person." I began to cry tears as he walked away as I drove away leaving him a note saying I'd never return to see them ever again. He wanted me to change, and I realized what I horrible person I was to all of them. So I changed, and I have come back to prove I have for the better."  
  
Joey saw the tears and got up slowly and wiped the tears once again from her cheek, and thought to himself. "Wait.. this seems all familiar to me like this happened with me and Mai when we got into that fight... But it can't be. Mai would never change into this, she would be somewhere rich with everybody would bend backwards for her. As much as I loved her she never seemed to care, and I wish she didn't leave because of what happened. If I hadn't gotten mad at her and frustrated I wouldn't had said those things that made her leave and be on her own like she once was. I regret that I ever did that. Mai, I wish I could see you again believe me if you were here I'd be with you in a heartbeat..."  
  
Mai huffed as her tears slowly stopped streaming down her face. She was quiet for while as she was alone in her thoughts, thankful for him being there for her even though it was hard for her, and she had never gotten over Joey at all. Joey smiled and grabbed her by the hand and threw out whatever was left. "Believe me, I'd believe that guy would be happy to see you again. I know I would, I mean after all what I told you about what happened between me and that girl. Were in the same spot, and I understand everything, even if anyone else doesn't." Mai turned her head away as the blushed expression on her face soon faded as they walked out the door. The rain drenched both of them as the cars drove by splashing only Mai, and Joey was sure she was about to blow, but instead she laughed. Joey smiled as he walked down the street with her. " we should be going home soon. He raised an eyebrow as Mai was hiding something underneath just by that look. "Ya we should. It's getting late anyways. You don't mind tomorrow night do you?" Joey thought for awhile. " Maranda... I forgot all about her I've been so caught in her I've forgotten my own girlfriend. Well Maranda is probably mad as hell I might as well get back to her know, and forget I was attached to this girl." He smiled, "Tomorrow Night? " Mai played with her lip ring and cut him off. "Well you know you can stop by at the bar I will be there tonight. And we'll go from there.." They walked there separate ways, with Joey falling in love with this "mysterious" girl and having his girl friend on the other hand.  
  
Mai could only look forward, feeling abit relaxed after having her conversation with him about what happened between her and Joey and how it all started. "Finally, a guy who understands me." She said weakly with a smile. She knew the guy she had met Jake, had ruined everything for her, that made her run back to the one she truly loved, Joey. She got to her drag down apartment walking down the quiet hallway with the wallpaper falling apart, opening to her run down room she could only get. After talking she thought about Joey as she laid on her bed listening to her music that relaxed her mind of break ups and the things she was going through. She fisted her hands against the wall just thinking about her resecent boyfriend made her sick!  
  
" I hate you Jake, after all you've done.!" He had met this fun loving, blonde bad boy when she had left and went to New York. He was a fun loving guy that always made loving jokes, the type of guy that would hurt you and make you feel to run back for more. She felt so safe in his arms, having the type of guy she always felt she wanted, when really she knew she wanted Joey back. She could still her the whispers of him in her ear saying how much he loved her, but that was all a lie that crushed her to transform herself. 


	4. Brutal memories

(*) flashback(*)  
  
I looked at him with her eyes sparkling, I had never felt before, well usually only when I was with Joey Wheeler. Basically, that's what I had on her mind, I didn't know exactly what I wanted but I knew I wasn't going to run back, not now. Jake could look into my sad sparkling eyes, looking at the beauty bombshell I was before I had changed herself for the better. He put his arm around me pressing her against his hard chest with a smile that gazed upon me. "Mai, don't tell me it's that Joey guy that's got you down.... Isn't it?" I had to him so much about Joey, it seemed like I never got over the fact that he was gone. Jake could only shake me intensively with such anger, grabbing my wrists painfully to snap me into reality. " Mai, listen to me! He isn't worth your time thinking about alright?! You're here now with me that's all that matters! For what I know he's probably just some jerk that isn't nothing and wouldn't be worth your time. Get over him!" Jake just threw me as I flew backwards to the ground, if he saw a sad look in his eyes he assumed it was all about Joey, but it wasn't. He had a huge drinking problem, and the one night I don't want to even remember.  
  
Jake, never treated me with respect at all, and his drinking problem was getting out of control more than I realized. He had come home when I was sleeping, calm and relaxed until I heard the door slam and young man yelling screaming at the top of his lungs running up the stairs towards where I was sleeping. I knew Jake had drinking problems before, but never like this, this is where he had crossed the line. I sat there praying and quickly tried to lock the door, but he was already in front trying to open it. I quietly hid around the house scared that I was going to get beaten, and drinking made him rage and slash out like crazy. I didn't know what I was thinking to be going out with him.  
  
"Mai, I know yur here. Don't try to hide feisty one.. I know what you did.." He was drunk out of his mind, and he kept hitting the walls saying he'd kill me for liking Joey, when I actually loved him. Joey was someone I couldn't let go of, but I wasn't exactly in love with him. I shook as I gasped as he walked into my bedroom with a broken beer bottle in his hand... He could hear my heavy breathing and laughed as he flung open the closet door. "There you are my pretty.. you gotta be' taut a lesson you'll never forget for loving this guy!!" I cried as he through me to the ground roughly his beer breath blowing in my face, feeling my wrists about to break under pressure. "I don't love this guy. I told you I only love you but not when your like this. Please don't Jake!!" I screamed he was completely intoxicated banging me, thrusting me against the walls with hard blows to the face. I ran for my life jumping from the top floor limping and running knowing I was almost raped, and almost killed...  
  
I continued to run I didn't care where I would go, I would run away and leave this place. I decided to run and cry remembering what Joey said about loosening up and I did. "I'm coming back to you Joey. I wasn't met to be cut out here from New York. Maybe I should have listened to you, but I didn't!!" I changed my looks completely so my boyfriend couldn't track me down, or know who I was anymore. I cried watching me cut away my beautiful blonde hair, transforming me into the pretty punk I had become. I had to, I knew I had to run away from New York, and never come back." (* End of flashback *)  
  
She opened my eyes scared and shaking grabbed the pillow a nervous wreck. Her dream became a realistic nightmare that she began to live again. She cleared her eyes and caught her breath to know she was awake, and knowing that nightmare brought back painful memories of him. She turned to the clock hoping she would be able to get up and go straight to the bar, to see "him" again. She enjoyed his company, and she knew she hadn't known that guy "long" but she felt like she had known him forever and he actually was immune to her feelings. She knew he wasn't the only one with this exact problem. She heard about that girl he longed for, that never seemed to care that ran away and swore that she'd never come back ever. But she was back, and found Joey but to them they were only strangers to each other, when the fact was they were right in front of each other's faces.  
  
Joey wasn't the only thinking about the person he once loved either. He was still awake, and after he explained his problems with the pretty punk he decided to find that note that Mai had given him that he always had on the top of his night table and read late at night. "After talking to her, it makes me want to read that note again that Mai gave to me, when we had that argument. Who was I to know she was going to run off and leave me behind and including everyone else? I always told her even if she wasn't wanted by anyone else she would be wanted by someone, and she would be always wanted by me. I forgot how arrogant, and serious she took things. It was stupid of me to have tried to tell her I loved her then just before she left, but of course she was too hurt and only focused on the angered words I gave her. I thought she was going to leave and vent for abit, not everyone and leave me breathless and hurt. If I knew where she was now I'd find her, no matter what. I wanted to spend my time with her, but even if she does come back she would have moved on already, and I'd be living in the past. She would probably say it was foolish to love her..." Joey put his hand on his forehead pulling his hair back in anger and frustration. He watched the rain against the windows and looked at the frail note with the beautiful handwriting on it, remembering how many times he read it.  
  
-Joey,  
  
Your words meant something to me. Maybe I should loosen up just like you said. I always knew when I wasn't wanted, and you can't blame anyone else for hating me Joey. I know maybe you did care about me, but after the words you said made me realize a lot of things maybe I should be back on my own.. I knew I wasn't ready for all of this. Joey I've already booked a flight and I'm leaving and don't try to save me like you usually do. I know your always there for me Joey, because you're a good friend but this time you don't need to be a hero you've already done enough for me Joseph. I took you for granted so many times, and don't even think I didn't Joseph, because I did. I'm not going to torture you or your friends being around an arrogant women like me. I decided that I'm leaving and I'm never coming back, to hurt you ever again. You mean so much to me Joseph and you were a good friend I never gave credit to, and I feel guilty putting you through so many things and you on your own will to be there for me. So enclosing Joey, you were a great friend to me and don't think I left because what you've said. Your better off without me, am I'm better off without you.  
  
Love, Mai Valentine. 


	5. Ditched for a pretty punk

Joey read that note continuously, there was never a time he seemed to put that note down. He knew Mai would never been so nice, even if her life depended on it but he knew the way Mai wrote it she felt apologetic towards Joey more than anyone because she knew Joey was always by her side no matter how many times she'd try to push him away. He looked at the beautiful handwriting and how badly the note had been in shape, his fingerprints felt marks all over. It was clear he was still in love her with her, and he would do anything to get Mai back with him. Joey let his fingers flow through his thick blonde hair and place the note on the nightstand, having memories of her speeding through his cluttered head. " Mai, you knew I was always there for you. But why did you decide to leave everything you loved and leave me? You were always running away from something Mai you always seemed like you felt like you ruined everyone else's life. But I know for sure, you didn't ruin mine.  
  
Joey couldn't erase himself from seeing Mai, to him it was impossible for him to think anything else except her. Joey calmly woke up hearing his door getting bashed in, someone knocking heavily until the door was about to break down. He cupped his moist forehead with his warm hands hearing the banging echoing in his ears, and the yelling from behind the door a young lady voice that sounded furious with him. "Who the hell could that be now?! God, I was fine sleeping until someone had to pound the door down." He thought as he approached the door sleepless, with him only covered by his checkered boxers and his bold chest standing out of his body.  
  
"Joseph! Open this door now, before I strangle you, you hear me strangle you!" He was sure that was Mai ranting and raving but he was delusional. His bright headed girlfriend Maranda was losing her patients as she stood behind the door already making a glare so Joey could see how angered she was and fed up with him. Maranda was already mad enough because of Joey, because he had forgotten they're little arrangements they had made and decided he'd hit the bar again to see that pretty punk, and completely forgotten about his own girlfriend. "Joey!! Why am I in the love with such a forgetful, jerk like him. I wait for him at the café for 2 hrs and he promised me he would show. But I find out from Serenity, that he went back to the bar and hadn't come back until last night. He left me all by myself to sit there thinking I could rely on him!?" Joey could recognized the accented girl's voice that was raving behind his door, and suddenly it kicked in "Oh shit... Maranda! I completely forgot about her last night at the café!" Joey could only ignore her poundings at the door and locked it and pretended as though he wasn't home. Maranda was impatient with him posing threats when she knew Joey was behind there after to face her after remembering he had left her at the café alone.  
  
Maranda was a beautiful slim girl, with long radiant dark red hair, and to Joey she was everything he ever wanted in a girl, and supremely he had got himself a girlfriend. Her green eyes were staring at the door glaring with such anger, and slammed it one last time. " Joey! So help me god if I open this door, your gonna be dead and you know the reason why!!" Joey was trying to be quiet as possible as he sat on the couch hearing his girlfriend angered through the door, and he knew he had quite bad experiences with girls. "I gotta be quiet. I can't believe I forget about her! My own girlfriend how dense can I be?! Lately I've been falling for that pretty punk and got completely lost with her. How much worse could this get?" Joey sat there frustrated and trying to block out her screaming. She tapped her foot and waited for a reply, but she smiled with an grin and backed away from the door. "He's alittle coward. God sometimes I hate him! He forgets about me? Than I found out he decides to goes to a bar instead and leave me waiting? Not this time wheeler he's done this too many times to me already! And when did Joey ever go to a bar?" She thought about what exactly was going on with Joey, but she couldn't laid her finger on his odd behavior only he knew what was going on. " Joey, just to let you know, if you don't come out know I'm going have to leave and never come back ever! You hear me it will be through? So if I was you you'd open the door!" When Joey heard her say she was never coming back he could only have a quick flashback of Mai and the note he always read that brought him to reality. Joey knew he didn't want to lose Maranda because he already lost something he loved, Mai Valentine.  
  
"Ok come on Joey. Think!" He smiled and shut the curtains and decided to light candles and take the flowers from the table and give them straightly to her and Joey was quick on his feet. Joey wiped the sweat that was under his blonde bangs and regretfully opened the door with the flowers in his hands. Maranda was already staring him a glare ready to push him in and question him, but instead Joey gave her an innocent look and gave the bundle of roses that was in his right hand and gave them to her. Her angered face looked astonish when she walked in to see the room with candles lit glowing, and to see Joey with the flowers made her question if Joey was ever that romantic. She took the flowers and he smiled and acted, "I know your mad at me, because I left you at the café. I'm really sorry, I was getting everything you wanted and was about to invite you over. I thought was going to get my head knocked in for doing a sweet surprise for you." Her eyes faded into Joey's innocent look and her grim angered look turned into a stunned smile. She wrapped her arms around Joey, as he fell backwards into the couch.  
  
"Joey, you did this for me?" He tried holding the truth in. He knew he screwed up but he smiled. "Tristan, if it wasn't for you giving me some tricks if I screwed up Maranda would have probably chopped my head off and found out I was seeing that girl. Joey laid himself comfortably back and nodded "Ya of course. What happened if I didn't?" She smiled and laid over him looking into his eyes. "If you didn't Joey you would have gotten bitched at for staying at the bar. Well I heard that from Serenity but now I see what you were really up to. You should be glad you did this, otherwise you wouldn't hear the end of this." He weakly smiled as Maranda flew into Joey's arms as he could relax now knowing, he did a good job of fooling her otherwise he knew he would have lost her. 


	6. Poor Joey

Joey could only think how close he was of getting losing his girlfriend Maranda. To him, it wasn't like he was cheating, he was just tied up meeting a girl who knew how to have fun. Maranda well she wasn't the greatest girl Joey had fallen in love with. His sister didn't really approve of her, neither did her friends she was bossy, stuck-up, and Joey was always there no matter what happened to him. She was more Kaiba's type of girl. Maranda never treated Joey respectfully, she could be fun loving at times but usually she'd just pull his chain, calling him an idiot behind his back, but Joey had no clue, to him she meant the world nothing else. Maranda always made Joey whip out his cash for her, and let him get stepped all over her but that seemed like the cost for every guy, but Joey was the fool for loving her, when it didn't seem like she loved him back.  
  
Joey, was already felt guilty for getting yelled at through the door, and in his mind nothing ever seemed to go right. He hoped that soon it would be night and he could met with that punk girl and get everything cleared, and off his cluttered mind. Maranda and him quietly laid on the bed, as Joey lightly placed his hands on her as she was slowly drifting asleep, from Joey's hands easing her to go to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that note that laid on his dresser, the one he read over, and over again. To Joey, that note meant a lot more than anything he could ever have. He still hoped Mai would come back one day, and start where the finished Joey knew, knowing Mai she'd stay away and never come back to see him, after the horrible words he said to her. Maranda had heard so much about this girl Mai Valentine, the pretty blonde Joey was head over heels with.. She could only eye that note wondering what it said, and who had sent it to Joey. Joey slowly moved off the bed. " Joey, where are you going?" He smiled.. "Gonna get sometin' to eat.. I'd be back soon.."  
  
Quietly Maranda leaned over a grabbed the delicate note and read through everything, and could tell this was from Mai, after everything Joey had mentioned about her. "He still loves her.. He said he'd only love me.. so here he still holding on to that girl's note.. I'll show him what that note means to me.. Good for nothing Joey.." She angrily stood holding the note with such anger, as Joey walked back into his room holding a piece of fruit in his hand, looking at Maranda angrily stare at Joey, flapping the note around. "I thought you didn't love her still.. Joey..." Joey shook his head, Maranda completely took this a different way.. Joey knew inside he still loved Mai, but she was gone now.. and that was the only thing he had from her left to remember. Joey stuttered, "I don-don't.. like Ma-Mai.. still. Maranda." She raised an eyebrow as Joey stood in the door watching her grin happily. "Well why would you still keep her note Joey? Obviously she still means something to you.. I know Joey, if she walked in here now you'd ditch me for her wouldn't you?" Joey shook his head in shock and in utter confusion.. "Maranda... I don't love her I've told you this many times this isn't getting through your head! She was a good friend of mine, she left and I do miss her.. that's why I kept that note!! It's not like I still love her over you Maranda!" Maranda just didn't listen to the words that were coming out of Joey's mouth. She sat there grinning, raising her voice towards Joey as though he felt guilty of something he'd done wrong...

He swayed the paper holding in gingerly between her fingers waving it around as Joey was getting mad enough as it was.. "You wanna know how much the note means to me, Joseph?" She smiled looked at the note, as her hands gripped the note tightly ripping it apart shredded it into pieces, right in front of Joey until they were only indivual pieces of paper with handwritten on it. Joey watched the pieces of paper turn into confetti, as she flicked the last piece right of her finger. She was amused, and felt good what she had done, and proved to Joey he still loved Mai. "That's what I think of the note, Joey. "His eyes widened, his hands were already in a grip.. He was speechless as he saw the pieces that decorated the room with white. "She ripped it.. "that's all repeated in Joey's mind. She swiftly walked past Joey giving him a dirty look, "You know Joey I'll come back once you care about me, and not this blonde girl Joey. You know why she ran away Joey it's clear now.. You care about her more than I care about you." She slammed the door, as he looked at the note he had ripped to pieces, he just stood there picking the pieces up trying to put them back together again. "Maybe I do still love Mai underneath.. maybe she did have a right to do that to me.. why does things never seem to get easier for me? That note meant everything to me, that's why she decided to rip it.. It had how much Mai cared about me, and made me feel great to read it over and over. Why the hell did she have to think that, and do that?" Joey sat there with a sad expression on his face as he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes hoping Mai would come back again, and fix all his problems and say that she loved him again.


	7. Arrogance attracts

Joey felt so miserable after his Maranda had token the note he cherished from Mai, and ripped it everywhere all over the room, angered that Joey still kept that note from someone he loved along time ago. Joey finally managed to get the last piece together, and did the best he could to revive the note that she turned into bits of confetti. Joey looked outside it was dark already, and pouring rain and remembered the punk girl asking him to met her back at the bar, and he could calm himself down and get his girlfriend Maranda out of the picture. Quickly, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door clearing his thoughts of what happen just happened to poor Joey.  
  
He loved Maranda, but it seemed hard enough to understood if she did. Ever since Joey had met her he had treated her with respect, but in return all he got was orders around, wasting the money on things he could hardly afford for her, and in this case Joey was a dog on a tight leash. He walked through the rain, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head lowered proceeding through the crowds of people getting in. Sadly, he went straight to the bar and got himself a drink and sadly watched everyone else happy, and him thinking hard about Maranda.  
  
"Maybe my sister and everybody else was right about Maranda. I love her so much and she treats me like I'm nothing to her, only good with my money. All of them knew how she was like, and I had to find out the hard way. Maybe it's time for me to clear my head and decide what's going to happen about her." He finished his last drink as he saw some girl pull up beside him with a smile, and demanded two drinks for himself and her. "Hey, what's amatter with you?" Joey glanced over at the punk girl with a concerned look on her face grabbing the drinks in her hand passing one to Joey. Joey stopped moping and looked up at her with a dim smile that disappeared in a instant. "Just having problems with my girlfriend. She ripped up something meaningful to me, from that girl I use to have a crush on. She sent me a note when she left and I've always kept it. Then she got all mad and jealous and decided she'd rip it in to bits." She flipped her black strains of hair out of her face, and placed her hand underneath Joey's chin. "Hey cheer up. It was a smart thing you came here. Maybe you just got to think things through, that's all. Come on let's go!!" Her eyes lit up when she heard loud screaming music, somehow she was able to pull Joey off the barstool and he reluctantly got up towards the dance floor.  
  
"You need to let loose. This is why I come here so I don't have to give a damn about anything!" She smiled which brought a smile towards Joey, as Joey and her danced insanely on the dance floor for hours and Joey was feeling himself he didn't have Maranda on his mind, only the punk girl who he always looked forward too. Soon a crowd was drawn by these two, and Joey couldn't contain his laughter. To him ever since he met this girl he made him so much happier and didn't have to be so sad or angry about everything.  
  
In the crowds of people his girlfriend was standing there beside Kaiba in her red dress and decided she would have a fun night with him drinking. She was mad at Joey and Kaiba could easily calm her down and for her he knew how to have fun as well. Kaiba glanced over at her as she tried to see what all the hype was about where everyone gathered. He could tell she was mad as anything and hopelessly sat at the bar table ordering so many drinks. "I wonder what's amatter with her, and why she isn't with her mutt boyfriend right now..." Kaiba walked over towards the bar proceeding over to Maranda who rested her head down and her hands angrily gripped over the neck of the beer bottle. "Maranda, what's amatter now? Have you dropped that mutt yet?" Kaiba smirked, as she raised her head looking at the expression on Kaiba's face.  
  
"No I haven't. I found out he still is clinging on to that note of that girl Mai he use to like.." Kaiba nodded as he quickly remembered Mai running out towards the airport and Joey receiving the note that left him blind and sad knowing she was never coming back after the smart comment he had made. Kaiba fixed his long teased brown hair, and placed his arms on her for comfort. "Mai, she was a real beauty but Joey was crushed to her that she had left after what he had said to her. So, what happened with the note?" She flipped her reddish hair and a stunning smirk came over her calm face that surprised Kaiba how arrogant she was. "I decided to rip the note up before his very eyes and walked out on him as he sat there on the bed with a stunned look on his face, with the note ripped before him. He deserved it, sometimes I still think he likes that women more than me." Kaiba smiled back at her starting to understand Maranda bit by bit, and her attitude was beginning to get Kaiba's attention and interest. "I'm starting to believe you never really liked that mutt, Joey am I right?" She was stunned how easily Kaiba could read her mind. She had only used Joey for money, and it was a popular sport for popular girls to pull at the guy's heart strings and steal there cash and use it. "What are you going to tell Joey that Kaiba?!" He laughed as he threw the last of his drink back. "Wheeler and I only talk if we are insulting each other. He's always hated me and he thinks I'm a threat. I won't tell Joey believe me, I wouldn't waste my words on a dumb mutt."  
  
"I knew there was always a lot more to her than she let on.. Joey doesn't deserve her. I deserve her..That mutt won't be on his leash for long.. and when he does he'll come crawling back with puppy-dog look in his eyes and begging on his knees for her back."  
  
AN: Things are about to take a turn for the worse.. you will see... 


	8. It's all coming together

AN: Things are about to take a turn for the worse.. you will see...  
  
Kaiba couldn't keep his eyes of Maranda. Sometimes it was hard to believe Joey had gotten an actual attractive girlfriend, but Kaiba knew it wasn't going to be long until everything blown up in Joey's face. Kaiba couldn't keep his eyes of of Maranda, her beauty was anything that would make a guy stop for a glance, but it was her attitude and hatred both they shared against Joey that made Kaiba attracted to her in a instant. "I never thought you would be such an arrogant girl." She smiled flipped her hair keeping her eyes concreted on Kaiba. "Well it's funny how I can fool many guys even Joey." As they got worked up into a conversation about Joey, Maranda glanced over to see Joey and coming towards the bar and she didn't want to talk to him, and she knew if she was seen by him he would likely try to talk to her and she was practically avoiding her. "Damn, Joey's looking right at me...This could have been the worse timing ever!! Umm Kaiba, come with me... Now!!" Maranda looked away from Joey and got swallowed in the crowd as Joey looked dumbfounded of where she had went, and why Kaiba was seen with her.  
  
"I was going to show you Maranda, and talk things over with her but she's gone now." Mai just shook her head and comfortably sat on Joey's lap ( well since the rest of the seats were taken at the bar) "Don't worry about it. You should found out where she is after this. I'll help you look. I can see you are afraid things aren't going to work with her." Joey just calmly nodded as he could only wonder why Kaiba was near her and talking to her. Mai decided she re-apply her make-up, as she told Joey she'd be back and proceeded into the washrooms and headed to the stall after her make-up was applied.  
  
Maranda grabbed Kaiba's hands tightly and pulled him through the crowd, and pushed into the closest room which was the "unisex washroom" Kaiba didn't exactly understand what was wrong, but could tell Maranda was running from something. "Why did you drag me in here!?" Kaiba nastily snapped at her knowing they left they're paid drinks on the bar counter. "Joey caught me, and was staring at me. He was going to approach to talk to me. So I ran off, I don't want to talk to him. Can you keep a secret Kaiba?" She quietly whispered in her ear and made sure that the washroom was empty. But that's what both of them thought......  
  
Mai sat quickly in the stall after hearing every word they spoke, and she soon figured out who his girlfriend was. She listened to every single word closely and she soon undestood, she was just out to hurt Joey, and she didn't know whether to stay in the stall, or run out and tell Joey. She sat there with her eyes peering through the crack, and luckily didn't hear her gasp when she heard Maranda whispering in her ear. Then Mai's jaw dropped as she listened and watched...  
  
Kaiba laid against the counter and she leaned in towards him smiling, and surprised what he heard came out of her mouth. "I'm deciding to dump Joey. And it will be fun to see the look on his face... but that isn't the only secret..." He seemed alittle confused but intrigued by what she was saying, and the look on her face made Kaiba sweat. "Then tell me..." " I've been holding back on something Kaiba, something for along time.. It's hard to say in words.. but easier to tell you like this...."  
  
( Please read and review this, this is just getting started...) 


	9. Did she ever love him

Kaiba felt the sweat drip pour as she was close with him then he had realized. His blue eyes wondering gazed at her, as silence fell between the two after mocking and deciding the plans of hurting Joey. Kaiba was nervous now because she was looking straight at him with a smile, and the dead silence between the two, made Kaiba sweat more. The sweat dripped from his brown bangs as Maranda leaned forward as Kaiba leaned nervously back on the wall as she closely approached him. She leaned against Kaiba as Kaiba tried to talk.. "What are you do-"He fell silent after he felt Maranda's hands on him and his eyes slowly shut as he felt her soft lips pressed against hers as he stopped fighting the temptation and pressed against her lips harder, with his hands wrapped around her. Kaiba leaned against the sink counter with her laying over him and Mai just gasping from the stall.  
  
"How, how could she do that to Joey!?" She thought she was more in shock then ever. She wanted to run out and tell Joey but something was stopping her from moving as she reluctantly watched Maranda all over him, and shortly to watch Kaiba returning the same feelings back. She didn't know what to do, because either way Joey was going to get hurt.  
  
Kaiba laid on the sink counter with her symmetrical to his body, as he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her eyes and the calm expression on her face. He just gazed into her eyes catching his breath while she watched his surprised, tensed look on his face. "Kaiba, this is what I have been holding in from-"Kaiba gently placed his finger on her lips and arrogantly smiled. "You don't have to explain anything to me.." He kissed back harder as Maranda aimlessly kept looking over at the door, afraid Joey would walk through that door any second. "Kaiba.. what if Joey walks through this door?." Kaiba smiled again and looked into her violet eyes, the ones Joey use to love gazing at. "Believe me he won't. Joey probably couldn't find the bathroom if he tried..." They continued as Kaiba roughly kissed her, as though something came over him, and for Joey just another tragic heartbreak.  
  
Joey waited patiently for Mai, as he drank the last of his drink pushing through the crowds. "It shouldn't take her that long to re-apply her make- up." He pushed through the raving crowd on the dance floor, and after awhile he was able to find the unisex washoom, which he thought she would have been in. ( Considering he looked everywhere else)  
  
"Poor Joey.. What happens if he walks in here? He's going to be heartbroken! And what happens if I find him and lie to him like nothing happened?!" panicking thoughts suffocated her very thoughts she could only worry for Joey, and what was going to become of him. Just watch those two all over each other, she could already feel Joey's pain. Just knowing the guy that resented him, and his girlfriend that was only out to hurt them to see those two locking lips passionately was enough to make Joey lose hope in everything. "Please Joey don't walk through this door..." Maranda thought, and the same for Mai for she didn't want Joey seeing it...  
  
Joey's hands lightly pressed on the door lost in his thoughts as Mai heard someone walking through the door. "Please don't be him, please don't be Joey!" Maranda and Kaiba were too much into each other to hear the faint footsteps against the floor tiles. Joey slowly walked and turned around the corner towards the guy's part of the bathroom, and this heart was likely to stop he was dead in his tracks hearing the sound of her voice, turning the corner to feel apart of his was gone, and his heart felt like it had stopped pounding. At the same time Mai just looked through the stall and saw it was Joey, hoping he wouldn't look around the corner. "Please don't go around the corner. Joey!" She stormed alittle too late out of the stall, as Joey stood still with the saddest expression on his face.  
  
As, Kaiba laid seductively on the sink counter with his legs apart and Maranda sinking her body right up against his, with they're arms all over each other, hearing them heavily breathe, and the lip smacking against one another. Slowly Maranda hear another faint foot steps that sounded like feet hitting a puddle of water. There she looked over at Joey standing there, with the punk girl not far behind, silence killed them all. Kaiba slowly noticed from the mirror beside them and saw a blonde boy and wheeler's face appeared as Kaiba pushed his lips away as quick as he could, and saw the look of sadness and despair on his face.  
  
Maranda pushed away from Kaiba, and then looked at Joey with her innocent look. "Joey it's not what you-" She was cut off as Joey made a fist, as she heard the hurt in his voice. "What I see is proof enough. You got what you wanted Maranda, why don't you savor it."He snapped as he walked right past Mai and just gave her the angered look when he saw her come out the stall. "And you just silently watched as well didn't you?!" "But Joe-" She got cut off as Joey ran through the door slamming the door behind them.  
  
( aww poor Joey.. maybe Mai shouldn't of stayed in the stall.. You know what to do, read and review!) 


	10. Bashing in the bathroom

Joey was mad from what he saw Kaiba and his own girlfriend all over each other like he never mattered to her. He was angry to know Mai had appeared out of the stall after it was all said and done with, and he knew she could of have prevented this all from happening.  
  
Joey ran threw the crowds of people as Mai ran out the door, screaming Joey's name but Joey only looked back with an angered look glared towards her. She just pushed back from the door, as she silently looked and glared at Maranda, who was still in the same position she was before. She just glared hatefully to Maranda, who had her the guiltiest look on her face, but it was already too late to apologize to Joey now. She quietly stood still as she shook her head and anger and disappoint. "Maranda, did you think this was fun to play with his heart like that? Walk all over him when all he did was love you? Did it ever hurt to love him back?!" Maranda just felt the heat against her, the weight upon her shoulders, and she smiled and acted very cocky, trying to hide the guiltiness she felt. "Joey did treat me right, but he should of knew what was coming to him." Mai clenched her fists and her hands began to shake with anger, she felt Joey's exact pain and she knew what it was like to get hurt. "That fucking bitch... I can't believe she'd use the poor guy just to gain something out of it.. she only used him for her to cater to her every whim.." Mai glared hatefully as she slowly approached the two that laid across the counter, and was right in Maranda's face with her eyes glaring at her, and her backing further from the wall. "Joey loved you, he cared about you he did everything to please you Maranda. I don't think you understand that!. I know he's gone through a lot more than you ever will, and yet you had to hurt him just to watch him suffer make him believe he's worth nothing." She laid securely and Kaiba's arms and smiled back ignoring the things she mentioned about Joey. " He did everything to please me... But not enough..." Mai stood there with her blood rushing through her veins, as Mai stepped forward as she grabbed Maranda from the sink and threw her out of the security of his arms. Maranda felt the sweat pour and nervously backed into the corner of the wall as Mai followed her every move until she laid nervously against the wall, under Mai's glaring eyes. " You have anything else to say about Joey?" Maranda was about to open her mouth as Mai raised her arms and clutched them into a fist...  
  
Joey stormed out as fast as he could. He heard his name being called by his gang but he didn't care neither replied to they're concerned voices. He quickly grabbed his drink and drank himself until he couldn't stand up or walk properly. He was so mad, and his anger drove him to drink. "That fucking bitch.. I can't believe her! And that punk girl who just watched every move when she could of done something about it! I wish Mai was here she would fix all my problems, but she said she would never come back, and that was her promise.  
  
Mai raised her fist and lost control when she had heard, and watched everything. Maranda just smirked as she looked at Mai's fist, as though she wasn't intimidated. "Like you could touch me." "Really?" Mai lost it and smiled with ease, as Maranda closed her eyes tightly, ready to feel the violent blow upon her. She felt her hard fists as she collapsed, and watching Mai with another raised fist. Maranda opened her eyes confused why Mai didn't hit her again but she realized what was stopping her. Kaiba grabbed her wrists together and held her back from hitting Maranda, restraining her from laying a single hand on her. Kaiba's hands were ready to snap Mai's wrists in half, as Kaiba looked into her angered eyes and roughly picked her up from her wrists, as her feet dangled from the ground. Kaiba's ice blue eyes looked at her pale face, and watching her twitch with pain that she felt pressured to her wrists. "Don't think you can touch her. She may have broken the mutt's heart, but he's was probably useless anyways. Understand me?" Mai felt his huge warm hands against her wrists and glared at her as he made sure Maranda would go untouched even if she deserved to get hurt. Mai's anger she couldn't control at all. She shook her head and snapped at Kaiba, thinking that she would be able to hurt him as well. "You couldn't hurt me. Maranda is a bitch when will you realize that?!" Mai lightly grinned, as Kaiba's face lit with anger and rage as he unexpectively smiled gruesomely. "You remind me so much of that girl. The anger she showed in her eyes. The affection and caring of Joey. The arrogance and attitude of throwing people around. Don't think your touching Maranda, get that through your head."  
  
Mai's anger was growing thin, as she didn't feel intimated by Kaiba, even though he was able to inflict pain on her easily and made her fall to the ground. Mai just glared back at Kaiba as he slowly dropped her heavily on the ground from her wrists as bruises formed around her small hands. As Kaiba backed away to see if Maranda was injured Mai went after him, she wasn't going to let him get away with anything he said, about Joey. Mai raised her fist again, as Kaiba cunningly turned around and grabbed her arms back, and hung her by the neck in his grasp and this time he wasn't joking either. Mai's face was bright red as her feet dangled from the ground and her throat began to hurt as Kaiba stared at her again. "Don't try anything with me.." Kaiba smiled as he thruster Mai backwards with her body falling backwards into the sink counter and her head bashed against the bathroom mirror, causing it to break in pieces as Mai laid there with her body on the floor, and Kaiba helping Maranda with a dull smile on his face. Mai laid there with tears in her eyes as she laid with pieces of shattered glass and cuts all over her. Kaiba was at level with her as he lifted up her chin and looked sternly into her eyes. "Never decide to defend Joey, or try to take this out on Maranda. All Joey is a mutt, and I guess he isn't the only one..." Kaiba carried Maranda out as his face sneered at hers as she laid in pain on the floor and her eyes began to grow heavy as she laid on the bathroom floor. With her body bruised and bloody.  
  
( I know sounds alittle violent here. Well Kaiba lost his temper when Mai attempted to hurt Maranda, and we all now she deserved it... Things are just getting started...just gotta read and click the button) 


	11. The devastating call

Kaiba only heard the mirror smash, as he proceeded with Maranda carried in his arms, with the black marks that surrounded her one eye, and her body. " I'll make sure she won't lay a hand on you again. I promise you..." Kaiba thought as he just looked back to only see her on the ground, not to care if she was injured only to be concerned about the beautiful lady that laid securely in his arms. Kaiba walked past the crowds as he noticed Joey alone sitting at the bar as Joey curiously looked up concerned for Maranda, who had noticeable cuts and bruses indicating to Joey that she got banged up seriously. Joey placed his drink on the counter as Kaiba hatefully made contact with Joey, as he smiled.  
  
"Maranda are you alrigh-"Joey got cut off as Kaiba's lifted his nose towards the air and looked at her who was wincing crying in pain from the wounds she gotten. "She's not yours to care about Wheeler. She's fine I can take care of her Joey, and she can handle herself." Kaiba was about to walk off as Joey had his hands grasped around his drink, "What happened to her Kaiba?!" Joey's hands grasped heavily into Kaiba's shoulder as he pushed his hands off of him. Kaiba's cold blue eyes looked at Joey's just shaking his head. "Maybe you should go ask that mysterious girl of yours. She'd answer your question. Mutt, listen to me right now. Don't try to make your foolish attempts to get her back think about it she never loved you in the first place. Sometimes I feel sorry for you Joey, to know that everything you have ever loved has gotten away from you somehow and you let Mai slip through your fingers. Don't you regret saying those mean words to her Joey? You believe she's going to come back don't you?" Kaiba paused as Joey looked dumbfounded unable to speak, he hoped for her to return and Kaiba just smiled from the useless hope Joey believed in. "Joey take it from me, your wasting your time. Knowing her she never goes back on her word, or her promise. The promise she'll never come back ever." Kaiba placed his jacket over one shoulder and still holding Maranda securely as they walked out the door and slowly disappeared.  
  
Joey still felt his hurtful words as he shook his head and laid his head heavily on the bar counter. "Maybe Kaiba is right. Maybe I should give up on her coming back. It's hopeless now."  
  
As Joey laid still Serenity was keeping a close eye on her brother, and she could see the torment he was already going through. She stayed close with Taya as Serenity stood quietly staring at her brother with his head down in anger and sadness at the bar. "Hey Serenity what's amatter?" Taya blinked curiously as she pointed out Joey in concern. "Joey hasn't been himself for days. He hasn't been around us lately and I'm concerned. I just saw Kaiba walk out with his girlfriend Maranda in his arms. I'm going to see Joey, alright?" Taya nodded, "Hey Serenity after your done talking to your brother I'll be in the bathroom."  
  
Serenity walked in her small black Spanish dress, that Joey bought for her, for her 15th birthday, and proceeded over to her brother who looked like he was badly stressed out. "Umm Joey.. are you alright?" Serenity flipped her long orange hair and looked at her own big brother who was sulking underneath his blonde bangs. "Ya, I'm just fine Serenity.. Go with the others and have fun don't waste it on me." Serenity wouldn't back off, when she saw Kaiba and Maranda together she could hint and understand why Joey had his head down and sulking. Serenity lifted up his head as saw light tears stream down his face and it hurt to see her brother hurt. "Joey your not fine. Please tell me what's wrong.. Everyone has been worried about you lately. You hardly seen any of us in a couple of days or noticed us Joey. Please tell me what's happened." Joey smiled and removed his head from the bar table and looked at his young sister so concerned and trying to hide the tears. "Joey are you crying?" Joey just smiled,

"No I just got something in my eye that's all." The same line he had used with Mai along time ago... Joey explained every detail he could to Serenity as he finished his last hurtful sentence."Maranda never cared about me Serenity. That's all I can see and seeing her with Kaiba moments ago what was I suppose to do, forgive her?" Serenity placed her hands on Joey's back and for once she was speechless. All the times her brother had stuck up for her and it was time she had stuck up for Joey and decided to get the guts to talk to Kaiba herself. "Are you going to forgive that girl that watched it? I'm sure Joey she didn't mean to do that. I believe she was probably confused what to do. To tell you right away, or to watch and pretend it never happened." Joey dimly smiled, "Maybe I don't know Serenity right now I got to work things out. I know you want to help me but there's nothing you can really do. Have a fun time here with Taya, alright? I'm going home to clear my head. So don't be out too late... and Serenity?" Serenity turned around as Joey smiled he loved that dress on her, and the fact she cared about him so much. "Ya, Joey?" "Have fun and don't worry about me. I'll be fine I promise ya."  
  
Joey laid still on his head trying to get everything bad that happened out of his head. Kaiba words just sunk into his head and he thought maybe for once he was right, and Joey should give up while he was ahead. "He's right. Mai won't come back here. Even if she did she wouldn't talk to me and probably still hold a grudge on me for saying all those nasty things to her." Joey grasped the bed sheets angered as he dug his face into the pillow. "It isn't fair! Mai disappears from me, I find out the girl I love hates me, and the next thing I know Kaiba walks away with her!! I was being such a bitch to that girl, when I shouldn't of.. she probably won't forgive me either... Could anything get worse?" Joey still buried his head into the soft pillow as something broke his silent thinking, as the phone rang hoping somehow it would be the punk girl, or maybe one of his friends to relieve his tension. Slowly he jumped from the bed and sprang to the phone in a second.  
  
"Joey, speaking."  
  
Joey listened fully to the other person and his jaw just dropped as he listened to the other person on the phone as she sounded saddened and shocked and what Joey had heard made him speechless. Joey quickly left the phone off the hook as he sped out of his bedroom.  
  
"Joey, are you there..  
  
Joey, Hello please answer!  
  
Joey are you there? ..........................."  
  
( What can I say? Read and Review..)


	12. back to our suffering

Joey just ran from the bedroom in a hurry, worried about what he had heard that devastated him, that made left him in shock and anger as he grabbed his car keys and proceeding driving as fast as he could on the streets. " Why did this have to happen?!" Joey thought as he worked up a sweat and hurried as fast as he could.  
  
Joey slowly walked up the stairs, knowing that the punk girl he had met, was laying badly injured in a hospital not even knowing how bad the condition was, only knowing she was found in the bathroom badly beaten and not knowing who it was. "Why did this have to happen as well?! I have Mai disappear, my girlfriend taken away from Kaiba, and now to have the girl I'm close to end up in a hospital bed..." Joey felt like everything he loved, became his pain no matter what situation, and that girl he knew he was close with and he felt the guilt eat away at him from the inside, after yelling at her. Joey placed his fingers in his hair angered, as he felt a small tear escape from his eye. "Hopefully she isn't in bad condition... please don't be.."  
  
Joey hoped as he walked down the hospital passing by open rooms only to see patients laying in the bed injured, bruised that brought a chill up his spine. Slowly Joey stood in front of the closed door, and stood there nervously and swallowed. Joey felt his hands shake as he opened the door and saw Taya and Serenity around the patient that laid quickly in the bed, as Joey was alarmed to see oxygen mask over her face, and monitors all of her as she laid still resting. "What happened to her?!" Joey just froze seeing how she looked. The cuts all over her arms and body, and scars scattered over her entire body. "Joey..she's-" Joey suddenly cut Serenity off as he rushed over to the side of the bed in alarm and looked at her heavily breathing and seeing her laying in a hospital bed was about to make Joey stream tears. "Is she going to be alright?! Please speak to me.. please.." Serenity looked sadly up at Joey, as Joey's eyes lit up in fear when he saw how she was, for him it was hard enough to handle. Serenity looked at her brother concerned only knowing her condition was worse than that.  
  
"Joey, she can't hear you..." Serenity added in as Joey looked up at his younger sister with her head bowed down as Joey worriedly kept asking questions as he held Mai's hand just hoping she would awake, and smile once more like he had always seen her. "Serenity is she alright?.." Joey stopped and looked at the expression on his sister's face. She knew that she was blackened out and hadn't awaken since the night before, and Joey felt his heart beat steadily fearing the worst. Serenity couldn't lie to her brother, she just looked down and looked back at Joey's sad face. "Joey, she hasn't waken yet. She's been out for a day now Joey. She isn't in good condition...."  
  
Joey lifted his head from his knees and thought of Mai for a moment as he made a fist and looked at his younger sister, and Taya quietly sitting right beside Mai, doing everything she could. "Serenity, how did she get like this?" Joey felt the silence kill him, just the feel on being in the hospital was errie, as he past haunted him remembering how Serenity was always found in a hospital bed, knowing the hospital was becoming her home, just tore Joey up inside. Joey couldn't handle seeing anyone he cared about laying there, and feeling useless and unable to help them to only know they're condition was bad. Serenity sat in the gray chair beside Joey and dimly smiled as the smiled faded when she saw Joey's down sad face, with his face hiding behind his blonde bangs disguising his worried face. "Joey, Taya had found her in the bathroom like this. She found her laying on the ground with blood and shards of glass from the broken mirror behind her. We don't know how long she was there, and no body does know who might of done this to her. I'm sorry Joey.. The doctor said she might be out longer than a week, by the bad condition she is in."  
  
Joey felt his hope shatter into pieces, it was like reliving the past, Joey couldn't handle being in a hospital again, he thought it would be the last time but he was wrong. Joey lightly smiled and bowed his head back into his lap, feeling the tears lightly stream against his face, and his sister could tell how much pain Joey was in. "Serenity, I thought this would be the last time we'd be here..." Joey said surprisingly , as Serenity felt bad understanding what Joey met. She knew when she was in the hospital Joey was tore, and could hardly keep himself together. Serenity went over near Joey and gave him a small hug as Joey smiled. "Joey I know. That's what we both thought..." Joey sat there with the tears in his eyes as silence and the wind blowing through was the only thing that happened. Taya looked at Joey and lightly hearing him underneath his breath whimper, Joey was already in pain. "Aww Joey... Taya thought as she stopped in front of Serenity. "Serenity, how about we give Joey some time with her. I know ever since you were in the hospital, Joey was tore and I feel bad because I know this place reminds him of you." Serenity nodded as Taya slowly proceeded out the door as Joey still stood with his head lowered.  
  
"Joey?" Serenity looked as her brother and his hands held tightly with Mai's. "I'm going for abit so you can keep an eye on her. Joey don't worry this will the last time we'll be here." Serenity thought cheerfully as it brought a smile to her brother, as she hugged Joey and watched him sadly sit alone. Joey just felt now it was alright to lift his head and cry, as he looked at her beautiful face, with all the monitors, and the oxygen mask surrounding her face and her eyes closed tightly almost like she was sleeping, but he knew with everything on her she wasn't. Joey tightly held her hand with each gruesome thought of his, just remembering his past about Mai, and seeing only Serenity's face appear on the hospital bed. "I thought this would be the last time I'd be here.. But I thought wrong.. Brings back so much pain of my sister remembering what she had to go through now this. To feel bad about what I said to her earlier, know seeing her lay in a hospital bed. Just please wake up soon I know this was all my fault somehow.. everything is..  
  
(Aww Poor Joey... please read and review...) 


	13. Silent voice

Joey remained still in the chair for hours with her, still firmly holding her hand. Serenity had stopped in and Serenity could still see that Joey didn't budge he still remained still and quiet.She knew it was already dark, and Joey never spoke a word, he sat there quietly with his head lowered and his hand embracing hers. "Joey isn't going to be alright. He's been here all day.." Serenity thought to herself as his blonde bangs covered his eyes from the tears, and the sad expression on his face. Serenity firmly held the glass of water in her hands and placed it on the small tray beside Joey. "Joey, I brought you something to drink.." Serenity tried everything to get her brother to feel better, but nothing seemed to work on him. He didn't even glance at the water that was placed, he just nodded in thanks to his sister and lowered his head again. "Look Joey I know how you must be feeling. Your remembering me in the hospital aren't you?" There was a long pause as it wasn't like Joey not to respond to his young concerned sister. "I know you hate it Joey. Believe me when I say she'll be alright. I know you always hated the nurses, the doctors and wanted to take me home and treat me yourself and it tore you up because you couldn't. Joey, I know you helped me, and I know you've helped her a lot. Joey, she'll be alright, promise."  
  
Serenity quietly kissed Joey lightly on the cheek, and walked away just looking at the poor blonde boy beside the girl underneath the oxygen mask. Serenity could only take another glance back at her brother, and continue down the stairs and calmly out of the white horrid place, and ease her thoughts off of the pain and suffering her and her brother shared, and the painful memories that never went away.  
  
Joey signed looking at her hand he was hoping, that she grab on to his and finally awake and be able to take care of her, himself. "Don't worry I'll look after ya.." As Joey rested his head his sister appeared again as Joey finally lifted his head as Serenity lightly smiled. "Joey, were gonna half to leave.. I know how much you want to stay but the doctors will take care of her." Joey shook his head and lifted himself from the gray chair. "What do the doctor's know? I could take better care of her than they do." Joey said as Serenity smiled and looked calmly at Joey. "Well I'm leaving now.. so you can catch up.." Serenity smiled and looked at her brother who stood there quietly looking at the girl.

Joey calmly sat back down and looked at her with a smile. "I know I could take better care of you then anyone else..I just hope you'll be alright.." Joey smiled hoping he'd hear her voice, but just silence filled the room as he stood quiet gazing at her. As he proceeded slowly to the door with his thoughts, he slowly turned around to a faint voice. "Joey..." Joey shook his head, he knew he heard her soft, faint voice or maybe he was losing it. Joey turned around towards her, as the nurse walked in and appeared through the door. "Sir, visiting time is over. You can return tomorrow morning." Joey was tired and he wanted to stay with her as long as he wanted. Joey just looked at the nurse he didn't want to always leave and even see his friends wind up in the hospital, all he could think about was Serenity at that point. "But I swear I heard her-"Joey got cut off from the nurse who was growing impatient with him. "You probably thought so, but I'm afraid to say since she is out she is unable to speak, move or hear. Tomorrow you can come." Joey felt outraged he was positive he had hear her soft voice, and he could only wonder maybe it was in his head. "Why can't I take care of her? The last place I want to see her is in a hospital!" The nurse watched Joey raise his voice and shook her head. "Sir I think everybody wishes that. We can take care of her through the night and she'll be fine nothing bad will happen to her." Joey just bit his lip and made a huge fist. "I'm able to take care of her!"  
  
Joey grew angrier as the nurse kindly showed Joey to the door. "You will see her in the morning!" The nurse slammed the door behind him, as Joey glared back and walked down the dead silent hallway. "I know I heard her say my name. I know she did. But how would she say that? She doesn't even know my name at all. Maybe it's all in my head..."  
  
( Well I know I'm going to get to the point with the next chapter! I wonder if Joey really heard her say his name, or just thought it. Tell me what you think! Please read and review)


	14. Out of the hospital

Joey just laid in his bed tossing in turning in the middle of the night, thinking about everything gruesome including the first time he had visited the hospital when Serenity was placed there.  
__

_Joey's dream _

Joey was only young, as he felt his dad drag him up the stairs with anger and frustration. "Joey come on let's go!!" Joey was only young and his dad was hard enough on him as it is. His feet was just dangling off the stairs and Joey tried catching up as best as he could. "Is Serenity alright?" Joey wondered as he got pushed into the hospital hallway as he dad began yelling at the small innocent kid. "Joey, of course not!! She's going blind, and she won't be able to see.. she won't be able to see you or nothing!!" Joey just looked down sadly as he hadn't seen her in awhile knowing she wouldn't even be able to see him even if he was there. Joey slowly opened the door as his mother stood outside, and saw Serenity laying quietly in the bed, in the white room with wires and masks all over her which concerned Joey. "Sis, it's me Joey! Why don't you wake up!!!" His dad brutal butted him making Joey feel worse about his sister when he explained every harsh thing to the young blonde boy. "Joey she won't wake up! They up her to sleep so they could do some things to her to fix her eyes, Joey." Joey still jumped around begging her to wake up as grabbed the kid from the collar viciously and placed him against the wall, until he fell down and cried.  
  
Joey sat there as his father decided to cool down, and Joey was left with her until the doctor came in. Joey sat there with a smile and placed a small flower in the vase beside her. "I brought you some flowers to make you feel better sis. I know you don't deserve to be in the white room place.. this is where people suffer and you shouldn't suffer!" Joey cried as he looked at his sister who remained still underneath the mask and the wires. The doctor soon came in and looked at the young boy as Joey wiped his tears. "She's going to be alright?" The doctor thought about it and knew it was impossible to save her sight unless there was tons of money. " It may take awhile.. But we are taking good care of her." Joey shook his head and stood strictly and boldly at the doctor. "No, I'm going to take care of her myself! She's my sister she doesn't deserve to be here!" Joey argued as he tried getting Serenity out as the doctor grabbed a hold of Joey as he tried to get her out. Joey's dad ran in and grabbed him back hurtfully restraining him as looked at him and yelled. "Joey, she isn't come with you!!! She's stays here, Joey nothing you will do will fix it!! She's losing her sight and nothing will change that!!" Joey dreaded the white room, he hated the doctors and feared them and Joey still wanted to take the punk girl home just like he did years ago.

End of Dream

Joey woke up in a sweat, until he noticed it was only a nightmare of his fears again. He looked at the clock and saw it was bright and early and put on his clothing. "Gotta hurry and go see her again." Joey was sweet enough to bring a small things of flowers and headed to the hospital. He walked back into the white room again, with a chill up his spine remembering the stairs he was dragged up, and the walls he was pushed against here in the hospital when he was younger, something that never left his mind since. He proceeded into her room, and hoped the masks were likely to come over, but still the oxygen mask remained over her face, and the wires still laid attached on her. Joey placed flowers beside her and just sighed sadly knowing she hadn't woken up. "She's gotta wake up soon. I can't believe she was found in the bathroom hurt like that. Taya said she was in worse condition and who knows how many hours she laid there for. I can't believe someone would do that to her." Joey thought in anger, he hated being there after being reminded from his dream and his awful past. To Joey, all his life everything bad happened to the people he most cared about, and he couldn't stand it always happened to him.  
  
Serenity had back smiling at Joey, as he looked up at her. "Joey, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Joey shook his head and breathed in. "Sorry Serenity, just had a lot on my mind, and I thought I'd pay a visit to her to see how's she doing, and so far nothing is changed." Joey said as he placed flowers security in the vase, as Joey looked up at Serenity who was quiet. "This may sound odd coming from me, but last night after I left I swear I heard her say my name.." Serenity raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I believe you Joey. But it seems impossible when she is out." Serenity left Joey for awhile, as she went to talk to the doctor's about her condition and it was something that brought her smiling. "Joey's going to be happy! Finally, he can get her out of this." She proceeded towards the room with a slight smile on her face as Joey couldn't understand what would make her smile, in a hospital. "Joey, I just talked to the doctor about her condition... you can take her home now!" Joey smiled and hugged Serenity as Joey signed some papers, and slowly carried her out and grabbed some prescribed medicine, and telling Joey that her senses was coming back, and she would wake up soon.  
  
Joey carried her lightly in her arms and carried her downstairs and placed her gently in the back, as Serenity supported her in the back. "I can't believe she's already out of that hospital, for now that will be the last time I'm there, or any of my friends. I'm just glad she's alright now."  
  
Joey parked the car and opened the door and laid her gently on his bed placed everything she needed beside the counter and pulled the covers over her. The phone rang as Serenity picked it up to hear Tristan's voice at the other end and smiled.  
  
"Hey Serenity, how's your brother and that girl holding up?"  
  
"Just fine. Joey and I just came back from the hospital, we took her home with us she's alright now she's laying down and likely is going to wake up soon."  
  
"That's good to hear. Does your brother wanna come out with the guys, and you with Taya?"  
  
Serenity thought about it, "Tristan, my brother might come out later on after he's done with her, and of course I'll come!"  
  
"Alright, Serenity see ya later."  
  
Serenity hung the phone up and proceeded to Joey's room where he laid quiet in his thoughts were her, "I'm glad your alright and now I can take care of you." Serenity came running into his room with a smile on her face. " Ummm Joey? Is it possible that you can come out for abit with the guys?" Joey thought about it and smiled and wanted to go out and he knew she wasn't going to wake up for hours. "We'll go now, I know she won't wake up then so I think a few hours wouldn't hurt." Joey and Serenity proceeded out for abit as Mai remained still in the room..  
  
She blankly felt sharp pains throbbing on her head and had woken up aching, "I can hardly remember how I got myself injured.." She thought as she opened her eyes to find herself in somebody else's house and laying in a guy's bedroom with bandages and medicine found beside her, someone had came to her aid. "Where am I?" She looked around the bedroom seeing the messy shirts and clothes thrown around, and posters of women all over the walls and guitars she could tell it was some guy's room. She was happy someone was looking after her, but she couldn't quite figure it out who's place it was but for some reason the room seemed so familiar to her. The look, the smell, she couldn't place her finger on it, but she had already been here years ago when she liked Joey but everything she just couldn't remember. She wanted to move but she ached and decided that she'd try to look around the bedroom figuring out the place.  
  
She looked around on the dresser nothing but socks, and other useless junk and found some playing cards that she gazed at. Then she drew her attention to the dead flowers and a picture frame, and the picture was ripped up only showing part of a girl's blonde hair but nothing else. "Feels like I've been here before.." she thought as she was intrigued by something."This looks interesting" She slowly grabbed something and read it through and her jaw dropped.... "  
  
( yes a cliff hanger! Well at least she is out of the hospital now... but she has no clue where she is anymore... and I wonder what she read that caused her to be shocked.. read and review!)


	15. The tempting Kiss

Mai still felt her body ache in pain, and still wondered where she was right now and who had came and helped her? Still that remained unanswered for her but she drew her attention to something in her hands that made her jaw drop. "_But.. but it can't be?!"_ She stuttered as she read it over again, and again. She couldn't believe it! She placed her hands through her hair surprised and shocked as she remained still in the bed still surprised what she had come across and likely she wasn't going to find again!  
  
Joey had spent his time with the guys at café with them for abit and Joey was proud that he had gotten that punk girl back from the hospital and safe in his place with him and his sister Serenity. Joey just rested his head against his hand and just smiled. "Hey Joey what's he so happy about?" Duke commented as Joey was left in a daze as Tristan explained what had happened and Duke smiled. "It sounds like he likes this new girl now.. Let's just see if he can actually get her..." Duke muttered as Joey came out of the daze and glared at Duke who had a grin that was soon wiped off. "I can get girls so you should shut your mouth, alright?!" _Ahh.. she's probably awake now_!" Joey soon got up and looked at the two who sat there as Joey left the change and proceeded through the doors. "Hey Joe! Where do you think your going? We were gonna do some other things later!" Tristan yelled as Joey smiled and waved them off. "I have to be home to see if she's doing alright, Later!" Joey soon began to make his way back home.  
  
The words were as clear as anything, that made her gasp and remember everything and was surprised to see this back in her hands.  
  
-Joey,  
  
Your words meant something to me. Maybe I should loosen up just like you said. I always knew when I wasn't wanted, and you can't blame anyone else for hating me Joey. I know maybe you did care about me, but after the words you said made me realize a lot of things maybe I should be back on my own.. I knew I wasn't ready for all of this. Joey I've already booked a flight and I'm leaving and don't try to save me like you usually do. I know your always there for me Joey, because you're a good friend but this time you don't need to be a hero you've already done enough for me Joseph. I took you for granted so many times, and don't even think I didn't Joseph, because I did. I'm not going to torture you or your friends being around an arrogant women like me. I decided that I'm leaving and I'm never coming back, to hurt you ever again. You mean so much to me Joseph and you were a good friend I never gave credit to, and I feel guilty putting you through so many things and you on your own will to be there for me. So enclosing Joey, you were a great friend to me and don't think I left because what you've said. Your better off without me, am I'm better off without you.  
  
love, Mai valentine  
  
She could only gasp as she read the note she could understand clearly now, that she somehow ended up in Joey's house and knew exactly that was her note that she sent to him years ago that he had held on to, even though he noticed it had became damaged. She was speechless, she had all the prove right there she was back in the safety of Joey's small home, and understood why everything seemed so familiar to her. She thought when she had came back she wasn't going to met anyone or even see Joey again, but somehow she was found by Joey and safely was being looked after by him. "_I was afraid I was never going to see Joey, again! But he probably doesn't recognize me after I changed. But somehow finally I'm back and found Joey again! But wait...."_ She thought she knew strangely she had been in his house, but thought the mysterious guy and Joey were two separate people and was proud that she had gotten back where she belonged. She thought of something dreadful that ran through her mind. _"If Joey comes back and I tell him it's me he won't be able to believe me! Or if he does believe it he probably still hates me after what he said, or has already found a girlfriend of his own. Maybe I should keep it quiet after all I don't want to ruin anything, anymore."_ Mai sat there shutting her eyes keeping the secret from Joey, that the girl he wanted was hear all the time.  
  
Joey came back and opened the door, as the house was quiet and knew Serenity had still been out but not a sound came from anywhere. "_Finally, I wondered if she woken up by now."_ He quietly walked down the hallway to his messy room and stood in the doorway where she laid quietly still heavily breathing and he assumed that she was still out. Joey kneeled down beside his bed where she laid and looked at her smiling, hoping she would awake soon he was so eager to talk to her, and to tell her so much about how he felt. "Hopefully, you'll awake up soon." He whispered as Mai could hear a faint voice in her ear with the same accent and knew right then it had to be Joey.  
  
"_It's Joey.." _She thought happily she decided not to wake up and ruined to what Joey was whispering to her and he knew that he assumed that she was still out. She noticed his voice was deeper then the last time she had heard his voice, but never gotten rid of the accent she adored and teased him about. She wanted so badly to open her eyes and see his face and how much he changed but she couldn't right now after hearing Joey talk sweetly. Joey smiled as he looked at her. _"I miss Mai so much. I wish you could understand how much you mean to me. You've cheered me up after Mai left and she swore to me and promised she'd never return, after I told her cruel things. I still love Mai, even though it has been a couple of years since she left I know I would love to see Mai, and I would have open arms if I saw her again."_ Joey explained his thoughts deeply as she felt shocked and touched from what was coming out of Joey's mouth. _"I can't believe he's still in love with me, after all this time!"_ she thought as then Joey went silent on her as he smiled.  
  
Slowly, he placed his hands gently on her face and pulled back the black strands over hair from her face and glided his hand on her face continuously that brought Mai to smile as she tried to hold it back. " _Your so much like her, maybe that why I like you as well._" He commented as Mai felt Joey's hand stop moving and the touch of his skin made her have butterflies in her stomach. She heard Joey got silent as his hand stopped, as remained quiet just thinking what was going on. _"What's he doing?_" Joey slowly leaned in as she felt his chest against her and him breathing as she knew where it was going. Her face was already blushing red, she was speechless trying to contain herself from opening her eyes. "_She's out so there is no harm of doing this, this once."_ Mai felt herself go numb and anxious as with very breath he came closer to her until they were just lips away from each other. Mai's heart keep beating heavily she felt so nervous, so anxious and for so long she waited for Joey, and for so long she waited for this. _"Joey..."_ Slowly he pressed his lips against hers as her heart raced and couldn't fight the temptation. Slowly, Joey felt her kiss back harder returning the kiss that made Joey realize that she was awake, but still they remained with they're lips together, as slowly her arms embraced his. "_Finally, I'm back with Joey again."_  
  
( Well Mai is glad that she had found Joey, she just hasn't realize that he's the same guy she has been near all along, and Joey is yet to find out that Mai has been there all along. Awww they're so cute! Please read and review!) 


	16. The secret

Still quiet they pressed they're lips together until Joey felt her returning the kiss, and her hands pulling at him made both of they're eyes open until they were both staring at each other. "Great, now Joey knows I'm awake!" Joey was panicking to himself. "I didn't know she was awake!" Quickly, both pulled away from each other after as Joey stood there quiet staring at her dazed, as she looked at Joey not knowing what to say.  
  
"I, didn't mean to-"Joey felt her finger against his lips as she smiled calmly relieving the tension off of Joey, he wasn't expecting that and she didn't expect that either. "It's alright.." She blushed heavily as Joey saw the expression on her face as she looked down and glided her finger nervously on the bed sheets as he just sighed and blushed lightly. Joey raised an eyebrow to that comment, they were both embarrassed and hardly said anything. Joey looked up at her with a dim expression on his face. " You weren't out this whole time.. weren't you?" She smiled as she looked down couldn't lie to Joey. "Yes, you knew I-" Joey began laughing for a moment as he pressed his lips hard against hers that surprised her as his arms laid at the side of her gently kissing her as she laid still wowed as she looked at the beautiful blonde. Then she looked at him for a moment and without hesitation she figured it out. "He's the same guy I've been near all along! The one who I met at the bar.. all this time Joey has been here for me!" She smiled for her it was hard to believe they were the same people but Joey had changed slightly with longer blonde hair and more muscle, than before, and his voice was deeper then she remember. But still she love his accent, even though he still hated it.  
  
She lightly touched his face gently still hard for to believe Joey was the same person. She could tell he had changed a lot, but still had the accent, and still was stubborn, and hot-headed but a lot sweeter than he ever was before, even when he talked about her. His blonde hair was longer, but still short and his bangs covered his face alittle, as he had a rough complexion and now he had toned body and muscles but still he hadn't change that much. She wanted to tell Joey it was her, but she was afraid that she would mess something up, thinking something would go wrong if he told him the truth. He slowly slipped his tongue teasingly in her mouth as the kiss was more tense then it was before, she embraced him tightly as she could only feel so at ease and enchanted as they played with together tongues as soon it slowly slipped away as the intense kiss hadn't lasted. Joey couldn't control what he wanted to do, it was plain he was in love with her, and she was plainly in love with him. So many things both rushed through they're minds. "I can't believe he did that!" she was just stunned in amazing the Joey she known would have never pulled that but she realized he had changed .  
  
Serenity had came back with shopping with Taya as she called Joey's name but no answer came from anywhere. She went straight to Joey's room to see if she was with the girl and Serenity was about to call his name again when she had noticed the connection between the two, and watched her brother and the punk girl kiss as Serenity was blushing herself just seeing her brother show affection. "I can't believe I saw that!" She thought as Mai had caught Serenity in her glimpse and watched her pull away as Mai pulled away from Joey and caught her breath. "I think that's enough.." She said between breathes as Joey kissed her on the forehead with a smile as he looked at her beaming. He heard her ache in pain as he looked at her concerned. "Let me see....".. "I'm fine!!", "No you not!!" Joey consisted as Mai pleaded she was fine but Joey quickly grabbed the bandages and finished tying the piece up that went across her chest, the spot where she was hurt the most. The way they fought each other reminded her so much of what they were like before and that just brought a smile to her face. " You'll stay here with my sister and I until your a lot better, maybe a couple days or so. Ya' need to sleep, al'right?" She smiled as she gracefully looked at Joey still wowed hardly believing it was true. " Fine, thanks for helping me.. Joey..." She noticed that his name had slipped out as he raised an eyebrow. "How did you know my name?" She smiled and looked at him dazed. "I've got my ways..." she smiled that threw Joey off, but he walked quietly out of the room as she fell asleep.  
  
Serenity just went into the other room for a moment as Joey headed to his room and laid down on the bed as she went into her room and decided to grab the medicines as she couldn't get the thought of those two together out of her mind. "They like each other?" Serenity didn't think that was possible, after he was so hung of his old girlfriend Maranda until she disappeared like the rest of them. She proceeded into the room as Mai opened her eyes at his sister who she was glad to see. "You saw everything, didn't you?" Serenity nodded as she looked down blushing abit as Serenity had an innocent face. "I didn't mean to!" She pleaded as Mai smiled as she pulled her closer. "I need to tell you something... since you're his sister something only you should know.." Serenity was taken off guard by what was said as Mai whispered again that made Serenity respond back. "But, you can't!!"  
  
Mai explained to Serenity the secret she held back and hoping Serenity could keep quiet.. "Serenity... It's me Mai!" Serenity looked at her with a blank stare as she responded back, "But you can't be!! I mean you kept your promise not to come back here.. but then why did you come back here?" Serenity raised and eyebrow she was glad to see Mai back it was hard getting use to that the punk girl in front of her had all along had been Mai without Joey knowing it. Mai looked down and huffed as looked back up at the young sister of his. "Serenity, I came back after I had my own troubles in a relationship. Joey told me to loosen up so I decided to leave right away and come back until I had changed. Now I have changed, I'm not the same stuck up, arrogant women I was before..."  
  
She explained Serenity every single detail possible what had happened to her and then after awhile Serenity smiled. "I got to tell Joey you're here!" Mai suddenly placed her fingers on her lips and smiled. "Serenity I prefer you not to tell your brother, Joey. I mean it would just ruin what we have now. I know Joey, he would act different on me when he found out who I really was. Just let him figure it out, alright? Promise me you won't tell your brother.." Serenity gracefully nodded as she hugged Mai glad that she had actually came back and could now understand the kiss and now knew it was Mai all along. But only Serenity was the only one who knew about it. Serenity walked away and looked back at her. "Mai? I don't think Joey would act different. But I know he still likes you whether he admits it or not." Mai smiled again and fell asleep as Serenity just couldn't believe those two were back together, just that only one of them didn't know it.  
  
Mai yawned as she woke from her dream about her and Joey together, and shook her head as she focused her eyes on a voice and someone who she didn't really see. She felt something over her as she blinked again, it was only Joey beaming with delight to see her. "You awake yet?" She stretched as she smiled lightly still tired and mad that Joey had woken her up from the dream. "Somewhat." She nodded as Joey placed a tray down beside her of food. "Here I brought ya something to eat." She smiled and blushed how nice and caring Joey was being sometimes she couldn't believe he was soft. "Thanks." He smiled as he looked at her bandages and looked back up at her. "Are you feeling better?" She smiled and blushed alittle as she looked at Joey. "Well since you've been taking care of me." He smiled as she finished her food as she tried getting out of bed.  
  
"What are you doing? Your still hurt!!" Joey alarmed as she smiled trying to assure Joey. "I'm fine!" He looked concerned and threw her back onto the bed with him staring down at her. "No your not!!" "Yes I am!!!" They argued until Joey had her pinned down by the arms and placed his weight on her legs that unable her to move. He gazed into her eyes and pulled lightly on her. "Your exactly like that girl, Mai." Mai began to blush the moment she heard her name just the way he had said it. She wanted to respond back, But, I am Mai. She thought, only if she could tell Joey that. They both stopped stop as Joey leaned in again to try to kiss her as she pulled away. "Not until you believe I'm fine." He laughed alittle that brought Mai to smile like never before. "I believe you." He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips as she looked back at him.  
  
"I should get going back to my place. I still need to finish things up. But thanks Joey, you're a real saver taking me here and watching after me, comforting me after what happened." Joey was alittle disappointed that she was deciding to leave already, and Joey had huge plans with her for later on. She looked at the expression on his face. "I gotta do something with him later... How about later you come to my place tonight?" Joey's fake sad expression disappeared as he did his trade mark smile. "Sure, no problem! I always get things my way.." She lightly kissed him on the cheek and waved him off as she winked at Serenity whispering. "He'll figure it out soon..."  
  
( Oh he'll figure it out.. and when they do it's going to be so cute!! Now only serenity knows the secret and Joey and Mai are a lot closer then they thought.. read and review) 


	17. Beneath the sheets

She had headed home again, as she fall backwards into her bed, that was draped in black fur as she stretched out and relaxed, recently having Joey on her mind like crazy. She threw her clothes on the ground and stretched under the covers as she smiled when she thought of him. "I was afraid I'd never find Joey again. But there I was all alone with Joey..." She slowly drifted to sleep, as she still had the vision of her and Joey kissing for the first time, and how he talked about her wishing she could tell Joey who she really was, but afraid it would ruin things. On her dresser she had a small picture of Joey with black kakis, and a tight black muscle shirt looking the opposite direction of the camera with his blonde strains covering his face. Also, her notes, papers everything that was important to her. She loved that picture of Joey, she couldn't resist to glance at it, she had to admit it was a great looking picture of Joey, and sadly the only one she had.  
  
She tossed and turned anxiously waking up alarmed from another dream that involved Joey. "Just a dream..." She sighed as she was awake as she glanced at the picture of Joey, that she adored and couldn't keep her eyes off of it. She desperately wanted to tell Joey that it was her all along, but she was afraid it would ruin what they had together, there was no doubt in her mind, he completely still loved her. "Joey...Someday you'll figure it out."  
  
It had became morning, as Serenity was already awake in her room thinking about so many things, even the secret that she knew that she promised never to tell Joey. "It's hard to believe all this time those two were together..But I know when Joey figures it out he'll be happy that she came back.." She thought as she proceeded to the kitchen began cooking breakfast as she brought it up gracefully to Joey, surprised he hadn't woken up from the smell of the food.  
  
As Serenity began to head upstairs she heard someone at the door and saw it was Mai, dimly smiling as she looked at Serenity and around to see if Joey had woken up. "Hey, is your brother up yet?" She shook her head as she still held the breakfast tray in her hands. "Here, I'll take it up to him." Serenity smiled, as Mai headed up the small steps until she reached the second floor and heard Joey's snoring that didn't surprise her. She walked in the open door and saw Joey sleeping tangled in his bed sheets, with his mouth open and calmly sleeping. She shook her head at Joey, as she placed the tray beside him and smiled. "Well he deserves this.. I mean after what he has down to me, when I'm sleeping." She smiled as she held something in her hand tightly and blew it loudly as Joey flew five feet in the air and back onto the mattress. Joey shook his head and looked at Mai who had a huge grin on her face as Joey barked. "Hey!!! What the hell was that for!!??" She smiled and sat down on the bed. "Oh, nothing... Just that you're a heavy sleeper..." Joey smiled as she looked at him with a grin feeling bad that she had done that to Joey, even though she watched him jumped.  
  
He smiled and lightly kissed her on the cheek with a smile. " Good'Morning." He faintly whispered still with his accent, as she smiled and looked at the rough complexion of Joey, with his blonde hair all in different directions. She smiled as she pulled at the sheets and was lips away from Joey's. "I brought you something to eat. He faintly smiled as fixed his blonde bangs and smiled. "Thanks.. Why did you come so early?" She stared at Joey already assuming he was being a mean jerk and just gave him attitude. "Why, is there a problem coming over here early?" Joey shook his head and gave her a smile and acted innocent. "No there isn't." She smiled as she stared into Joey's eyes as she pulled at the covers teasingly as Joey began backing away from her as though something was wrong. "Good..." She commented as he yelled at her.. "Don't do that!!" Serenity looked up at the ceiling just wondering now what they were fighting about. Before he had heard him yell at her the sheets were already on the end of the bed, as Joey panicked blushing red as he pulled back the sheets in a instant as Mai blushed redder than Joey, noticing why he told her not to touch the sheets.  
  
She looked the other way as he pulled the sheets tightly around him, as he mumbled angrily underneath his breathe wishing she wouldn't have attempted that. Joey hid his face underneath his bangs as she slowly turned around as Joey barked at her. "You didn't have to do that!!!!" She looked down not making any comment as she looked down at the sheets and the opposite direction and couldn't take Joey seriously afterwards. "That's more of Joey then I ever wanted to see!!" She blushed feeling guilty that she had done that as she looked at his shocked angered face hiding his face and blushing with embarrassment as much as she did. She snapped back at Joey, "How was I suppose to know!?" Joey gritted his teeth and shook his head as Serenity listened to every word. Joey looked at the ceiling and back at her, trying to make him feel less tense than he was. "Well maybe you shouldn't had come over so early!!!" She snapped back as her black hair swayed as mouth were in each other faces. "He definitely hasn't changed his attitude...Well how was suppose to know that you weren't wearing any boxers!?" The argued as they went silent as he turned back at her to throw in one last word. "That's what you get for coming here early..." She stood up angered as she held her fists, she didn't mean to do that to Joey but he still got on her nerves. "Fine, then I'm going straight back home!"  
  
She began walking as Joey began yelling at her as he grabbed her and tried to resist his pull, but he managed the throw her back into him as he shook his head. "I'm sorry.." He commented as she changed her attitude after Joey apologized, as he did his trademark smile. She blushed as Joey looked down at the sheets hiding his red face. "Well Joey, I didn't think you would be laying there like that! I assumed you were wearing something.." she muttered under her breath with her trying to shake that image of Joey out of her head. "That was more of him than I needed to see..." She smiled as looked at his blushing face and the messy room around them. "Well get changed and let's do something..."  
  
Serenity was on the phone with Tristan as they heard the yelling before coming from upstairs.  
  
"Serenity, what's that yelling in the background?" Serenity blushed hoping he didn't hear the words  
  
"Umm.. just my brother and that punk girl..." She commented with her fingers in the cord.  
  
"Let me guess Joey just woke up and she's there with him...." Serenity smiled and told him as Tristan face went blank.  
  
"Did I just hear awhile ago she saying, That Joey wasn't wearing any boxers???  
  
Serenity began blushing and shocked that he had heard that. "I can't believe he heard that!! Umm.. I.. Tristan I have to go!!"  
  
She hung up the phone blushing. "That's the last thing I wanted him to hear...."  
  
( Well Mai saw more of Joey then she liked... Serenity is completely ruined after hearing the guy she likes well somewhat hear her brother's girl friend say about the boxers.. I wonder what Serenity was thinking the whole time hearing it? I thought this was funny, poor Joey.. and poor Mai!! Please read and review!) 


	18. Day at the beach

Mai stopped blushing after what she had seen, more of Joey then she expected to see. She stepped from his messy bedroom as he changed into clothes as he came out in a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of black kakas with his dog tag hanging over his neck as he smiled and brushed his blonde hair back blushing. "You saw everything didn't you?" She looked up at the blonde boy with a dim smile and blushed red. "Umm.. ya more than I expected to see of ya." Serenity stared at Joey and Mai and shook her head after getting off the phone with Tristan. "Joey, you care explaining to me about the boxers?" Joey blushed and shook his head as Serenity stared at him with a smile. "Well just to let you know I was on the phone with Tristan, he heard you guys yelling from up stairs what she said." Joey rustled his hair down and became angry knowing that he had heard it. " Tristan heard that Serenity?!!" She nodded as she smiled laughing at Joey, and Joey knew that Tristan was going to make a huge deal, adding stories on and make Joey suffer embarrassment. "Knowing him he's gonna tell everyone!!" Joey flipped as Mai placed her hand on his back as he slowly stopped from being tense. She smiled fixing her black hair. "Come on Joey, don't worry about it..." As they stepped out the door snapped. "How could you not???" Mai smiled in her own thoughts laughing at Joey's reaction. "Well at least I got to see something... Wait what am I saying?! This is Joey!!  
  
Mai bowed her head down trying to erase the unwelcome thoughts she had of Joey that scarred her for life as Joey was scarred her was seen without any clothes. He looked from underneath her black bangs and could see clearly she was blushing about what she was thinking and he didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out what she was thinking about. Joey smiled thinking of something as he looked at Mai with a grin. They walked along the beach as Joey looked at the ocean with the huge waves and looked back at Mai as though he solved a puzzle. He cocked an eyebrow and tried to control his laughter. "This is what she gets for seeing me without any clothes Joey smiled as she walked ahead and Joey swiftly grabbed her legs and pushed her into the water holding on to her as they plummet into the cold water as she felt the cold water against her back as she landed on top of him against the sand as the tide rolled over each other. Her hair was drenched and knotty as her make-up washed off as she looked at Joey furiously. "I can't believe he did that!!" Joey could only laugh at her how she looked, her make-up, her hair he couldn't stop. "You look beautiful.." he said sarcastically as he grinned as she glared back at him drenched and wet.  
  
"Joey!! What the hell was that for?!" He grinned as the water dripped from his bangs to his face as he laid in the sand. "Cause' you saw me naked!!" Joey smiled again and laughed at Mai again she didn't quite understand it but Joey out did himself this time. She was threw off by Joey's mechanical laughter something wasn't right it was more to it then that. "Joey what' so funny-?" She paused and looked at Joey's face and looked at her shirt that had became completely see through as white went transparent as she covered her chest as she blushed and was angered with Joey. The tides rolled again as Joey was killing himself as she held her chest. "Joey!!" He gave a guilty look and backed away with fear in his voice still laughing at what he managed to pull off. He thought it was funny throwing her in the water but he didn't expect that either. "I didn't mean to!!" She laid over top of his with her face inches away from his, as he grinned. "Well then again it was pay back for seeing me without clothes on!" She blushed he had a point to it she saw Joey, and he saw her partly as she shook her head and agreed hatefully. " There, I saw you, you saw me!" Joey hugged her he smiled, as she shook her head. "Joey... now I'm gonna half to walk like this the whole time!!" He smiled as he pulled his muscle shirt off and handed it to her. "Well it's better than being see through! Take it or leave it..." as she went to grab it he teasingly pulled her in a snagged a kiss even though she hated him for what he had pulled but she managed to pull it off.  
  
She grabbed the black muscle shirt placed it over her with a smile glad it wasn't see through. She glanced at Joey and his body that was firm and toned as she smiled. "I don't mind wearing his shirt after all." They walked further down the beach as Joey bowed his head down as his bangs shyly covered his face. "Look, I'm sorry..." She turned around towards his rough looking face and smiled at him. "Well I guess it was only fair... as embarrassing as it was.." She muttered as Joey placed her into the sand as she screamed and laughed as he pulled her towards him as he was acting rather playful. "Joey... Joey.. Joey do you hear me.. come on Joey.. ok, ok stop!" Her voice raised as she looked at Joey trying to grasp the sand as her hands slipped right through it, leaving marks where her hands dragged. He grinned and did his trademark smile and pressed his lips hard against hers as he pulled away. He had never been happier with her, as he glanced at her. Sometimes he mistaken her as Mai but as far as she knew Joey was right for once.  
  
They calmly walked around the beach area as it was really warm and a cool breeze as Joey didn't mind spending his time with her, they were often mistake for a couple but Joey knew they weren't but in reality no one could say they weren't.  
  
Mai was on Joey's back as he carried her as she covered his eyes and watching him flip out as she laughed as he was going different directions. "I'll drop you so help me god!" She laughed and removed her hands willing from his eyes as she rested her head calmly against his shoulder, looking at the people flocking to the beach, and girls with shopping bags full of summer clothes. "Hey let's get something to eat!" Joey commented as he stared at the ice cream as he sped towards it with his cash already in hand. They got banana splits as he felt his stomach about to explode, and knowing it was half down he still managed to shove it down. "Man I shouldn't had eaten that..." She looked at Joey and out to the beach anxiously, "I wish he knew it was me!" She thought as the roughed blonde stared the opposite direction as she looked at the whipped cream and smiled at Joey who gazed in the different just like that picture that she had of him, in the exactly same outfit. She dipped her finger in the whipped cream and smiled eager to pull something on the "bright" blonde. "Joey there's something on your face..." Joey blankly looked at her as she placed the handful of whip cream on his face. "There.." Joey looked at her with straight angered face trying to restrain her anger. "What was that for?" He yelled as she twirled her hair being a smart ass that she was. " Nothing..." She licked the cream of his lips as his eyes grew unexpected what she was doing. Joey just grinned as she smiled. "I didn't ask you to do that..." She smiled back. "You don't have to ask me to do anything..."  
  
They laid quietly in the sand as the sun was going down as Joey looked over at Mai who was dressed in Joey's skin tight black muscle skirt as he smiled at her watching her sleep. "I never thought I'd be this close to Joey before. I wish he knew it was me hopefully some day he'll figure it out soon."  
  
( Joey was being mean getting her shirt wet.. well she did deserve it.. Joey can be cute one minute and ruin it.. They'll find out each other so you'll just have to wait. Please read and review!!) 


	19. Joey's surprise

Joey smiled as she watched her sleep, enclosed in his arms and wish Mai had been by his side. He stared at the ocean as it was already night as they laid quietly. "Mai, maybe someday you'll come back, before it's all over."  
  
Joey lost in his thoughts grabbed Mai who slept as she rested her head gently on his calmly carrying her back as they walked through the beach with Joey having restless thoughts of her. Mai was having dreams of Joey as she was awoken from Joey muttering as she listened to the roughed blonde whisper calmly under his breath. "Only if you were here Mai." She smiled as it disappeared when she heard Joey said that, she wanted to tell him but she was afraid things would change between them if he knew it was her. "I am here Joey..." She thought as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the city with each on they're minds.  
  
Mai woke again as Joey heard her voice gazing up awaken by Joey's shaking as they walked. "Hmm.. Joey? Where are we going?" She asked as she looked at the streets and the huge lit city seeing they were the only ones left on the street. "Back to my place..." She shook her head as she yawned. "Joey, I feel like going home..." He was surprised that she had said she wanted to go back home he knew something was wrong, just the sad expression on her face, but he wasn't going to question her about it. Joey calmly agreed as he headed towards her apartment as she lounged over his shoulder. "Are you sure?" He walked her up the stairs as her feet dangled as he held her tightly, thinking may she was sick of him or she was upset. "Ya.. a need a good night's sleep." She went to walk in her door as he noticed she had lost balance as he swiftly grabbed her seeing how tired she was. Joey didn't want to leave she could see the downed expression on his face. " Joey? You can stay, I mean I had a great time.." Joey looked around her room that was empty and looked back at her. "I thought you were getting sick of me..." She dimly smiled partly drifting asleep. "Nah, I'd never get tired of ya. I'm still mad at you though for the t-shirt thing.." She commented as he raised an eyebrow and threw on a small angered face trying to contain his grin. "Well I was mad when you pulled the sheets!!" She could see he never cared from the grin that showed as she smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek as she turned the other direction. "Were even alright?" Joey nodded as she fell asleep on him as he laid wide awake looking at the rain against the window.  
  
"She's never coming back..." He shook his head of his thoughts and looked down at Mai, and his mind cleared. He was glad he had found someone that didn't mind his mistakes or his jokes a girl who knew how to have fun and liked him for who he was. He caressed her face as he looked at her dresser seeing a single shadow of a picture frame, and dead flowers that had a note attached as he curiously stared at them as he slowly pulled away from her, leaning closer to them. " I wonder who it is...maybe her old boyfriend." Another picture frame was hidden behind the other one as he glanced back at her and reached for the further frame as he smiled gazing at the picture, was a punk girl resting on a blonde's shoulder, which was a new picture they had taken awhile ago. She smiled as Joey had his trademark smile and he was glad she had that picture. "I'm surprised she actually kept that picture.." Joey doubted himself as he reached for the small frame, and the card that was from the dead flowers. The card was worn and couldn't read the names as it was smudged, but he continued to read.  
  
"I love ya, even if you don't think others do. Your apart of me and apart of you, and no matter what happens to me I'll always love you."  
  
He smiled at it and thought it was cute but wondered who could have gave her the flowers but still he'd never know. "Now this one..." He grabbed the single frame that was boarded as a heart as he looked as he shook his head not believing what he saw..  
  
"It's.. It's.... It's me??!!!"  
  
( Joey just has figured out something out just like Mai has.. But still he can't believe it! We'll see how this goes... Please read and review...) 


	20. She isn't a good girl

Joey stared blankly at the picture frame on his hand, with an unexpected surprised look on his face. He looked again shaking his head. "It, can't be me it just can't!!" He thought almost yelling it. He looked at the young rough blonde punk in the picture, with the ruffled shagged blonde hair and wearing a tight black muscle shirt and a worn dark pair of kakis. Still he shook his head as the blonde looked exactly like him pointed in the opposite direction. Joey fumed. "Maybe it's a model or something.. but defiantly can't be me there's no possible way.. I mean how would she have my picture..." Joey paused for a moment as he looked at the dog tag that hung from his neck that had his name in scripted right in it. He flew his fingers through his teased blonde hair slowly figuring it was her all along. "Wait.!? Only one person I know has the picture of me and that's..... Mai!!!"  
  
Joey yelled her name out loud as she jumped to the sound of his loud voice as he dropped the picture frame clumsily. She screamed from the noise Joey made, as both jumped as he tried hiding the picture frame. Mai shook her head and looked over at the blonde who swung the frame under the bed. As it made a noise, as she raised an eyebrow. "Joey... what was that noise??!!" She ignored him screaming her name as she raised an eyebrow to Joey who had a guilty face. "Oh that noise... umm nothing..." His face blushed red as the tried throwing her off with his grin but she was presistenly on his case and Joey was never a good liar either.  
  
She got in Joey's face glaring at him with a raised eyebrow as he leaned back nervously, remembering Mai's face in placing it with hers. "It is Mai!! I mean she's the only one with that picture of me. She has the exact same anger as her!! She's been that girl all along!" Joey still was surprised as she had an angered girl on his case. "Oh, it was nothing?!" Joey backed up until he had almost fell of the bed until she grabbed him by his shirt. She leaned over where his other hand disappeared and glanced over as Joey tried to push her away as he grinned, "Oh it was my dog tag.. Smooth move Joey... He thought as Mai cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "I believe ya..." He smiled as she fell back asleep surprised that she bought that. He swiftly placed the frame back on the dresser knowing that was a close one. "I can't tell Mai it's me.. She'll probably be mad at me still and wouldn't want to be with me anymore...I can't risk that... Joey thought as he lightly kissed Mai on the cheek and headed back home.  
  
Morning rose as Joey had woken up to the sound of a light knock on the door as Serenity hadn't been home since she was sleeping at Taya's. He shook his head and heard the door open lightly as Mai stood as she walked up the stairs.She walked towards his messy bedroom and placed a grin on her face. She looked at his messy room as Joey was thrown of guard seeing Mai appearing in the door away. She playfully smiled when she had seen the roughed blonde laying in his bed as she jumped on the bed with a happy smile. "Man I can't believe it was Mai all this time!" He thought still hard for him to believe she had changed will except for her angered attitude he had recognized her.  
  
She lay over Joey with a cute, sad expression on her face. "Why didn't you stay at my place?" She questioned as Joey lightly smiled at her as she looked into her violet eyes. "Well I had to make sure if my sis was going to be home, or if she was going out." Mai agreed with Joey as she playfully grabbed the sheets again forgetting what happened last time. Joey had a grin on his face knowing this time he was prepared because he wore his plaid boxers just in case she decided she come early again. He gleamed, as his plan that danced through his head as he smiled. "I'll make her pull off the sheets and then yell at her saying I have no clothes on..." He grinned as she looked over at the roughed blonde who calmly laid in bed.  
  
She looked at Joey and lightly kissed him aiming for the cheek, as he swiftly pressed his lips against hers as she pressed harder for a moment. Joey laid with a smile imprinted on his face, as they kissed more as he looked at her gleaming. "Can you take off the sheets for me... it's getting hot." Joey had a dirty look on his face. As disgusting as it sounded it, it was apart of his plan. She grinned back at Joey, alittle thrown off as she thought staring at him with his seducing grin. "Joey has become a lot more interesting than he was before." Mai thought remembering the scared blonde that never made a move on her as clear as it was.. Her hands grasped the sheets as Joey was ready to burst out laughing."Mai has always been fun to tease..." She pulled the sheets in mid-air Joey screamed. "No I'm naked!!!" Her face was shocked in surprised as she yelled. "But I thought- " This all went quietly as she noticed she ripped the sheets and quickly glanced away as Joey grinned as he yelled at her with an angry tone. "You had to do that again!!" Joey yelled as Mai shielded her face as Joey tried to smuggle his laugh as she smiled. "Well it wouldn't hurt..." He could see her hands peeking through as Joey watched as she fumed. "Your wearing boxers you ass!!" She cursed as Joey looked down sarcastically at his boxers. "Well won't you look at that...." He sheepishly grinned as her face went red as fumed at the blonde guy who grinned. "Typical, Joey hasn't changed..." She thought as she laid on the bed angered.  
  
"That was your little plan all along!? Wasn't it?" He grinned watched the heated expression on her face as she grasped the sheet firmly between her hands. "Maybe... but how would you know... I thought you weren't looking..." Joey smiled as her face went bright red. As he knew, if he wasn't wearing any she would of glanced. He watched her face change color dramatically. " I...I.. I wasn't!!" He grinned again as he laughed at her again. "Well that would have been the only way you knew.. so we'll leave it at that..." He grinned as he walked in his house with his boxers and looked back at Mai who's face was lit red and for once, he had silenced her. There was no come back and Joey knew it was true.  
  
" I can't be blushing...wait I am blushing!!! That can't be... unless it's true!!" Joey glanced one more look and winked with at her and smiled as he smoothly walked out of his room and left her to blush and die of embarrassment.  
  
"I guess Mai isn't a good girl after all..."  
  
( Wow, where does he come up with these things? He's smarter now than Mai thought... He just proved that Mai would have.. please read and review) 


	21. Day at the water park!

Joey smiled and swiftly walked out of the room, watching the black haired girl to die of embarrassment as Joey smiled. "She would of, I mean I am great..." He thought with a laugh as he walked down stairs and grabbed himself something to eat with a grin on his face.  
  
Mai calmly sighed and went into the kitchen as Joey just gave her a grin and a smile. "I don't want to hear it!" She said grabbing the food as they finished he looked at her with a grin. "You would of...." She shook her head glowing with embarrassment as Joey watched her face glow extremely red. "No I wouldn't!!" He smiled and showed her a mirror. "Tell me your not blushing?" He grinned as she looked at her face go from white to red as she slumped back down shaking her head. "Joey's gotten a lot smarter.." She thought as they walked back to the bedroom as Joey picked her up. "Admit it..." She shook her head. "No!!" They argued back and forth in his messy bedroom as Joey held her over his shoulders with a complete grin. "Well I'm just going to have to do this!!" He spun Mai around on his shoulders as she banged on him, Joey knew Mai hated this and it was one of Joey favorite things to do to her. "Joey!! NO!!" She laughed as he threw her down on his warm bed as looked over her with a grin. "Don't expect to be getting away either."  
  
Joey tickled her as she began to laugh and kick her legs in the air pleading for Joey to stop as she laughed. "Joe-Joey!! Ple-ase Stop!!" He grinned with a smile with his blonde teased bangs over his rough face. " Oh, but I thought you were having fun.." He said sarcastically as she kicked and screamed with laughter and anger. "Joey!!" She laughed as the blonde grinned with satisfaction remembering something. "I remember Mai hated this.. too bad for her!" She laughed and screamed as he grinned with pleasure. "I'm not stopping until you admit to it." She shook her head stubbornly as Joey had stopped for a moment. "No I'm not!!!" She screamed as he smiled. "Oh but you will."  
  
Quietly, Duke and Tristan decided to see Joey and noticed the door was unlocked as they strolled in. "Serenity told me her and Joey are close!" Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Like he could ever get any girl!" They laughed as they heard the laughter of a girl pleading, as Joey's deep voice coming from in they're bedroom. "Wait, well Joey is all alone with a girl..." They looked at each other and popped out the cameras they had and grinned. "I knew this would come in handy!!" The snuck beside the door and peered in to see the roughed blonde over at black haired girl who was dying of laughter.  
  
"Please come on!!!" He shook his head as he continued. "Not until you admit to it!" She bit her bottom lip as Joey teased. "Are you going to admit to it, or will I have to do this again?" She shook her head and calmed her laughter down as he started back up again. "Fine, Fine I admit to it!!!" Joey did a teasing grin as he watched her struggle. "Nope a whole sentence..." She shook her head and managed to say it inbetween laughs. "I ad-mit to wanted to see you nak-ked if you we-re!!! There happy now!" She said bodly with the signs of embarrassment glowing on her face. Joey grinned and leaned in closer. "Of course I am..."  
  
Both of the boys yawned. "When is there going to be some action?" Duke yawned as Tristan poked him, "Look!"  
  
Joey leaned into her as she embraced him, still she was glowing red. He pressed his lips against hers as she pressed back, as Joey rolled and Mai was laying over him smiling with delight. Mai felt a tug a her lips as she looked down at the hot roughed blonde, with the rough complexion but still the sweet trademark smile assured her it was Joey. His blonde teased bangs were tossed in different directions as she tamed it back. "You made my life a whole lot better. You brought back something that was missing." She explained as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her beaming smiling. " What would that be?" She smiled and shook her head. "More than you'll ever know." She smiled placing her lips against his as the boys shot a picture as Joey raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" He said with anger when the flash was in his eye. The guys ran just in case with the camera as she smiled. "It was nothing.." He softly kissed her as he grinned.  
  
They laid in the bed watching tv as Joey linked his arms around her comfortably snagging a kiss every now and then. He could only smile as he looked at her. "I can't believe I've gotten so close to Mai!" Mai thought playing with her long black strains of hair. "I can't believe I've gotten this close to Joey!" She blushed knowing she was right beside him made her laugh and hard for both of them to believe. Joey watched the hockey game while he held Mai, as a small noise came from the front of the door.  
  
"Joey, I'm back!" Came a shy voice, Serenity walked in with her bags lunged over her shoulder and dropping them from how heavy they were. Joey yelled back, as Serenity walked in with her shopping bags from sleeping over at Taya's. She raised an eyebrow as Joey watched the hockey game with Mai in his embrace watching it as well. "Hey Serenity!" She commented as she showed Joey what she had bought. His face looked blank as he pulled out a pair of fish nets. "No way in hell your wearing those." Serenity sighed as Joey acted like a father to her more than a brother, which was sometimes a bad thing. Mai smiled and looked as she shook her head at Joey. "Lay off..It's like she'd wear it like that get your mind out of the gutter!!" Joey sighed as Mai gave her the clothes back as Mai ran over to Serenity, as Joey watched the hockey game.  
  
"Hey Serenity.." She whispered as they sat in her huge quiet room. " Well Joey hasn't figured it's me and I'm dying to tell him but I can't. So later on I thought of changing back to how I looked and Joey will figure it was me all this time. Alright? So later on come with me meet me at the " Small Salon" alright?" She smiled and nodded. "I can't believe you going back like that!" She nodded and smiled. "Well I changed for Joey, and that just went alittle backwards. I want things to be back to normal again." She nodded as she looked at Joey who began to play video games as she sighed.  
  
"I thought you would have enough of hockey!" He grinned as he hit the controller. "Nope!" Mai stood in the way as he angrily swatted her. " Move, I can't see!!" Mai began to grow angry as she shut the video game off as he yelled at her. "Hey, I was winning!!" She sighed and looked at him with the controllers still in his clutch. "You'll lose someone if you don't stop." She said as Joey smiled and dropped the controller and linked his arms around her with a smile. "I'm leaving later on with your sister to go shopping. So we can do something now..." Joey grinned as he through out two admission tickets, that were to a water park as she grinned with delight, waving them around. "Just what I planned..."  
  
She mouthed to Serenity. "Meet me there at four." She said as Joey held her hand as he smiled at his sister. "Going to the water park, while be back soon!!" She smiled as Joey grabbed his bags and stopped at her place, to get hers.  
  
Joey watched her come out with her bathing suit on as he gleamed as she danced around, "Like this one?" He looked at her with the slick bikini that was black, and white at the sides as she placed her hair up. Joey winked and wiped the drool from his mouth with embarrassment. "You look great." He commented as the rushed to the water park as Joey grinned. " She looks good in any bathing suit!!"  
  
They gotten there as Joey was overwhelmed by the wave pool, the slides, and basically the food. Joey looked at the one slide that everyone was afraid of, because how high it was and Joey smiled. "Were going on that one!" He beamed with delight dragging Mai along. "No way!! Are you kidding me?" Joey began to laugh at her. "Someone scared?" He said teasingly as he dragged her up there as they were the next to go.  
  
"Joey come on!" He smiled at her. "We walked all this way up, do you want to walk all this way down and have people knowing you were scared?" She nodded as they sat oj the raft. "Yes.." Joey smiled at her and pushed off. "Too bad!!" Mai began to scream as Joey screamed with laughter as Mai locked her one arm around Joey as he laughed. "This is so much fun!!!" She shook her head. "No it isn't, Not it isn't!!!" They came out as Mai still had her arms lunged over his neck, as he looked back at her with a smile. "You can let go now..."  
  
She sighed as Joey grabbed her by the hand bouncing to every ride there was as he dragged her to the other slides. Mai sat with Joey, with his arms locked around hers. "You'll be safe I promise!!" He said as they slide down as Mai began laughing more than screaming. Joey grinned as they came out drenched, as his blonde bangs covered his face. "That was so much fun!" Mai explained as she gotten a ride from Joey as he smiled. "Really, I thought you were scared?" She shook her head with a grin. "Nah, just haven't had that much fun in a while." She smiled when she looked at Joey.  
  
They headed towards the river ride as Joey and Mai sat there waiting for two more people to come in. Joey smiled at the couple as they walked towards them, just as they walked in Joey gasped. "Anything but this..."  
  
( Well Mai is going to change and be here old self again, for Joey sakes. I wonder what Joey saw? All I can say it isn't what they hoped for. Sorry I haven't updated but I promise I will! Sadly, I'm going to be away and won't have access to a computer! But please to patient I will update once I get back!!! Please read and review!) 


	22. Ruined

Joey gasped taking another good glance at the couple, that gotten Mai's attention by the angered looked shown on Joey's face. The red headed girl gently walked in, as the guy held her hand helping her. Joey felt his stomach tied in knots just seeing who they were drove him nuts. Mai looked at the young red girl in the redish black bikini, as the brown haired guy beside her in blue smiling until they glanced at the two who remained sitting there.  
  
"Damnit.. why did she have to be here?" Joey commented that made him tense with the guy he truly hated, and Mai was scared enough of him as it was from the accident she had gotten, and still never told Joey. Kaiba took his place as the moment he sneered. "We had to be in the same place as you, didn't we?" He said with scarasium as Kaiba noticed the ride was already going and there was no turning back. "Damn, great now I'm stuck with two idiots..."  
  
Joey sat there tense waiting for some smart remark, as Mai kept her mouth shut she felt nervous around Kaiba and his girlfriend remembering now that they were both the cause of her injuries and whining up in the hospital. Joey played with his blonde bangs trying not to draw his attention towards his old girlfriend, but it was hard enough. She grinned at Joey with a pleasure grinned exactly like Kaiba's. "So Joey, I see you managed to find someone without me." Joey just gave her a scowl and sighed. "I see you managed to find someone without me too." He commented angered as Kaiba held her hand that made chills go up Joey's spine. She shook her head with a grin as Kaiba for once remained quiet while he looked at Mai. "Well let's just say he found me first..." Joey shook his head as Kaiba spoke. " Well mutt face I never thought you'd find someone.." Joey made a fist as they headed down the river. "Your point?" He began to laugh as Mai could see the hurt in Joey's eyes of Maranda with the rich jerk. " Well Joey, I know you have troubles of finding women to keep around. We'll see how long this lasts..." He commented as Joey slumped down with anger and snapped at him.  
  
"Oh like you and her are going to last...." He snapped as Kaiba was amused as Maranda smiled sticking up for Kaiba. She twirled her redish ringlets and gave an amused grin towards the guy she used. "Do you remember why I left you Joey?" She grinned as Joey turned the opposite direction as he listened, and commented hastifully. "No I couldn't remember...he said with scasium and spoke again. "Oh ya, because you were such a bitch and decided to use me."  
  
She shook her head, as Kaiba butted in with an angered expression on his face. "Don't you ever call her that Wheeler. Your just mad because it didn't last with her didn't it? Who's fault was that?" Joey got splashed from the water shaking his blonde drenched bangs as Mai sat still observing the hate and the hurt between them. "Not-" Kaiba shook his head again. " It was yours don't say it wasn't." Joey began to snap again with his fists as he snapped. "No it's because she decided to use me." Kaiba shook his drenched brown hair as grinned at him with a laugh inbetween. "The most amusing thing I've heard yet Wheeler. You hurt her in any way you could so don't lie to me. You didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserve your abuse wheeler." Joey was about to crack as his face went red as Mai latched on to him pulling his arm back. "Poor Joey... Kaiba hasn't changed either.. Ever since I left nothing has changed at all... Man it's gotta be hard for him knowing his girlfriend used him to get to Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba laughed as Maranda held on to him while the ride stopped at the dock. "Pretty sad you have to get your girl to hold you back. I remember when Mai use that Joey. Well also your still hung over that girl who vowed she was never coming back, ever. So quit while your ahead Wheeler. Cause she's never coming back...ever..." They waved them off as Joey looked down with his blonde bangs covered his saddened, angered face as Mai watched the two grin with delight, heading back towards the wave pool.  
  
Mai thought, "But I am here..." wishing she could of said that, but to her that would complicate things. As far as she knew, Joey didn't know that it was her, but she was wrong. Mai grabbed on Joey feeling bad, as she grinned. "Joey come on, there's more to see!" Joey shook his head as he quietly got out and stood in the middle of the wave pool area, still with a couple hours to spare. Joey past by the rest of the park, as Mai held his hand in silence, seeing that he wasn't feeling himself after he saw her again. "Why did she have to ruin my day? Just the thought of her with Kaiba makes me sick. She's become worse, and she has made him believe all these lies about me, how I hurt her. I would never hurt her. But I know it was the other way around."  
  
Joey walked quietly, drenched as he grabbed his stuff from the area and wore the towel that laid against his back. Mai took one good glance at the two, as she laid on the ground laughing as he held the sunscreen and she could see how happy she was, but Joey still wasn't. "Joey, where are we going?" She raised an eyebrow as Joey shook his head. "Were leaving..." He said sternly as Mai stopped, as Joey went on ahead and Mai looked back. " Joey..." She said as she ran up to him trying to cheer him up as best as possible. "Joey, come on there's more rides and there's food!" Joey placed his finger over her lips and his words hit her as cold as ice. "No, were leaving." Mai tagged along as Mai could see the pain he was through. She knew it was because he had seen her again. She hoped it would be great, but for some reason it turned out awful, and her memories of the two were her getting injured in the bathroom.  
  
She quietly held Joey's hand wanting to do something, but she could tell she had ruined his night there. Joey sighed and raised his head up, as Mai saw his saddened eyes and his rough look from underneath the bangs. " Look, I'm sorry I ruined the night for you." He commented as she gave a small smile and leaned into him looking at his teased blonde hair. "Nah, you didn't ruin it. Joey I understand..." She commented as Joey had a grin on his face, surprised. "Come on I just ruined it! Aren't you mad?" She began to laugh and looked at his serious face. "Why do you want me to be?" He shook his head as Mai laughed, as they walked back to his place. " Well I just thought-" Mai slowly gave him a kiss on the lips as Joey opened the door as Serenity sat in her room.  
  
Serenity looked at the clock and her brother came home early, and Mai carrying the stuff. Serenity raised an eyebrow and looked at her older brother. "Why did you come home so early?!" She thought as Joey dropped his stuff into his room and gave a smile. "Well I wasn't feeling that well." He lied to his sister as he headed to his room, and slammed the door quietly laying on the bed. Serenity looked at the black haired Mai, as she gave a gruesome grin. "What happened to him?!" She smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Well your brother saw Kaiba and Maranda, and well Joey's hurt. That's why he came earlier. I guess they ruined his night there."  
  
Serenity nodded as she looked at the clock. "What about your appointment?" Mai sighed and shook her head and placed the towel around her neck, as she shook. "I'm gonna cancel it.. I have to help your brother out. I know it was because of his old girlfriend. Ever since I came back here I promised myself I'd help Joey in anyway I can." Serenity nodded as Mai quietly knocked on the door, and looked at the blonde who smothered his face into the pillow.  
  
"Joey?" Joey lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Mai who stood there with a smile. "How about tomorrow we'd do something?" Joey shook his head with anger. "Why so they can show up again?" She laughed as she sat beside the roughed blonde. "How about we go out to eat?" Joey's mood changed as he got up with delight. "Sounds good!" Mai shook her head as she wasn't surprised that hadn't changed either.  
  
Joey gave Mai a look, as she thought about what had happened. "Joey, can I tell you something?" She said as Joey placed his arm around her ensuring her it was alright, as she looked away from Joey. "Ya, you can tell me.." He said as Mai looked down and commented at the blonde. "I don't wanna worry ya. You know how I was sent to the hospital?" Joey calmly nodded listening to her concerned voice and the worried look on her face. "Joey, I never told you before but.. The people who injured me was your girlfriend and Kaiba." Joey looked concerned already making a fist as he grabbed Mai questioning her. "Joey I'm fine just listen. When I had found out that she was your girlfriend and with Kaiba, I got really mad and decided to fight back at her. Kaiba grabbed me and threw me as I flew into the counters and the mirror broke. I guess they left before they saw me injured. That's how I got in that condition." Joey made a fist as he held her tight. "I can't believe he did that to you! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She sighed and held his arms closer to her. "I didn't want to worry you. Besides I thought you were going to start something with him." Joey shook his head as he looked at her with concern. "You really thought that?" She nodded quietly as she placed her finger through the bed sheets. " Look I'm sorry I didn't tell ya earlier. I'm sorry that we bumped into her."  
  
Joey lunged his arms closer around her, as she smiled again. "There was someone who I loved that I miss a lot, who hurt me so I know how it feels. He made me leave and never come back." Joey raised an eyebrow as he thought for awhile. "Why did you come back?" She sighed and smiled at Joey, "Maybe someday he'll figure it out. But I know I came back because I missed him. Maybe one day I'll find him." She commented with a smile as Joey wrapped his arms around her tighter thinking to himself. "Wait, she's talking about me! She actually missed me.. I feel so bad for letting her leave. Mai I promise I'm not letting ya out of my sight again."  
  
( well I guess that ruined Joey's day. I feel really bad for him how he's treated, but at least he's got Mai! Please read and review!) 


	23. Half asleep

Joey laid quietly on the bed with his arms lunged around Mai, as it was already night. She looked at the clock, unlatching Joey's arms seeing that it was midnight, as she grabbed her towels and looked back at the roughed blonde that laid snoring, comfortably laying on the bed sleeping. Mai gracefully smiled at him as the tv was still left on, replaying the hockey game she saw earlier. "Maybe I shouldn't leave. Joey had a rough day earlier, plus he looks so cute when he sleeps." She commented as she dropped her stuff and headed towards Joey's open arms. She went up beside him resting her eyes as Joey awoke from the sound of the bed and sleepily spoke, "Hey Mai?" She paused for a moment when she had heard her name come from Joey's mouth, concerned that he knew all along. She didn't know if he was half asleep or actually knew the truth that she was near him. " He knows?" She thought panicking, Joey knew but he was half asleep anyhow.  
  
Joey fixed his blonde bed hair, and looked over at Mai with one eye open and talked slowly, seeing that Joey was partly sleeping still. He grinned and smiled at her while throwing his arms around her. "I know it's you." He commented as Mai nervously bit her nails as she kept quiet about it. He grinned again and embraced her as she sat still listening to him speak his mind. "Mai I've missed you so much. I've longed for you to come back, and I'm sorry I said those things to you that made you leave. Only if you can forgive me for being such a jerk." He said latching his arms loosely around her as she had a surprised look on her face. "Maybe he does know!!" She smiled and looked back at him pleading as she gave a light grin. "Joey, how do you know this?" He grinned again as he held her close. "Just one of those things I'm suppose to know, I guess." He looked at her and lightly kissed her on the cheek as he fell back down into the bed with his eyes shut smiling. "How could I not know it was you, Mai? I've known ya too long and I know it's you. You hid a lot of things from me Mai, but I eventually figured it all out. Even though you never felt wanted, you were, Mai. You were wanted by me. I loved you too long to let you go, and you must realize I care about you more than ever. But I knew eventually you'd find your way back at me. Then it would be like old times." He grinned as Mai looked at him skeptical as she laid close beside him still confused.  
  
"Mai?" Mai looked away from the bedroom and back to the sleeping blonde. "Ya?" He slowly grabbed her arms and looked at her with a gracefully, entranced smile that Mai had never seen ever before. "Mai, I love you and I always will, no matter what happens.. You love me don't you?" Joey added as Mai looked at him blank, finding it odd he was saying all these things, speaking his mind about how he felt. Mai shook her head with shock and tried to keep her mouth shut but she couldn't. "Joey, I do love you..."  
  
Morning rose, as Joey rubbed his head noticing Mai had stayed the night as he shook her seeing it was already morning. She lightly opened her eyes to see Joey hovering over as she jumped and began to laugh. "You don't need to scare me like that!" Joey sighed and smiled kissing her good-morning as she looked up dazed at him. "What he said, was it real? A dream?" She said confused as she looked blankly at Joey. "Do you remember calling me Mai?" She said as Joey blushed red and shook his head. "Nah, I don't. It must have been a dream or something you had." Joey commented. He knew it was Mai, but he didn't remember saying those words to her at all. Joey was half asleep when he had said it to her, so he had no memory what so ever of saying it to her. She looked down still confused thinking maybe she was dreaming, but she knew she was wide awake for sure. She nervously laughed it off. "Maybe..." Joey lightly kissed her on the cheek, as he carried her into the kitchen.  
  
"Joey let go!!" Mai screamed as he held her tightly on his back as Joey laughed at her screaming and acting like a spoiled brat. "Well some things don't change...Well you know why you should stay like this?" He commented with a pleasured grin as Mai looked at him with a raised eyebrow, something Joey had planned already. Joey managed to get one hand free as Mai felt something grab her bottom as she went from pale to extremely red. Joey laughed and grinned at her. "That's why..." He commented as he continued which made Mai completely uncomfortable. "Can't show him that I'm blushing, can't show him that I'm blushing..." He grinned at her, flipping back the blonde strains of hair that was in front of his face. " Your blushing aren't you?" She shook her head, and Joey always knew if Mai was a bad liar or not, because she got embarrassed so easily. "No I'm not!!" He did it again and began laughing at her and threw her down lightly on the couch, as she played fought with him trying to make him take it back.  
  
"If you say that again your going to get it!!" Joey grinned as the blonde bangs brushed against Mai's face. "Oh really?" She nodded as she went to jump on him but Joey just grinned, and grabbed her leaving her hanging from both of her feet, lunged on his shoulders. Joey began to laugh at her as Mai raised an eyebrow while trying to get back up. "What's so funny?" She said with anger as Joey pointed to the mirror in Serenity's room as Joey smiled. "You like the color red?" She saw her reflection in the mirror of her black skirt flying up as she went extremely red, as he dyed of laughter. "Oh shit..." She thought trying to hold her skirt down as she thought of something extremely clever. She grinned as she looked at Joey's jeans and saw his boxers and smiled and threw them down. "Ha, there!" He shrugged his shoulders as he laughed. "I don't care there my boxers." He commented as Mai pointed with her fingers. "Look again." He looked in the mirror as his pants and boxers hit the ground as he dropped Mai and laughed while getting them back on. "Damn you!" He yelled as he quickly whipped them back up, as she grinned. "It was only fair.." Joey sighed as she saw almost everything as she rolled on the ground laughing. "Never knew she had a sense of humor."  
  
Joey grinned as he looked at her. "Let's go eat!" Mai sighed as he dropped her again as she ran after him outside screaming at him. "Well he hasn't changed that much!!"  
  
Joey wanted to drag her to one of his favorite food places as she looked at him. "This is where we were going to eat?" She looked at the simple burger place as she shook her head and yanked him by the ear. "Joey, how about something classy?" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I thought you were like the other girls?" She began to laugh and looked at the roughed blonde. "Well I wanted it to be special now and then..." He gave her a blank look and yelled pointing at the fast food place. "I thought this was special?" Mai threw her hand on her forehead and shook her head, with some embarrassment. "Your missing the point." She grinned at him as she tried dragging him into a small fancy restaurant that had everything clean and tidy that made her swoon over the place. "No way I'm going in!" Joey pulled back as she laughed and grinned. "You don't wanna because you don't want to have manners correct?" Joey blushed red as he looked down at the sidewalk with a guilty face. "Damnit.. she's good... Umm nope." She grinned and smiled. "Then get in!!"  
  
They sat down as Joey at her and how fancy it was, which drove him nuts. She heard Joey sighing as she smiled at him. "I did everything with you, now you do everything with me only fair!" Joey slumped his head on the table and grinned. "Sure.." Joey began eating his food like he usually was, well without manners as people began staring at him. Mai just slumped her head down, and looked at the meat hanging from his mouth and the food on his face. "Wow he never ceases to amaze me..." She drank her hot apple cinder as she yelled at Joey for his table manners she knocked it over sending it flying on Joey's lap. Joey's face went extremely red as she looked at the stain and it all over Joey's lap. "Oh great!" Joey just yelled as he began snapping at Mai for knocking it over as she grabbed a cold cloth and dabbed his lap. "You better now baby?!" She commented as his mood changed and for once Joey was in his glory. "Maybe she should spill stuff more often." Mai noticed the expression on his face as she knocked him on his head and looked at him. " What did I do now?!" He snapped as he looked at him sternly. "Don't give me that..." They finished the meal as Joey came out stuffed as Mai shook his head. "Well he isn't perfect..." She thought as they walked down the street.  
  
(Wow, Joey can be a little crazy sometimes. And has no manners either. Please read and review!) 


	24. Bad Joey

> Joey and her slowly headed back to his place, as she looked at Joey's expression on his face, ever since he had seen Maranda it had corrupted him and seeing her in Kaiba's arms was something he never gotten over. They walked quietly in front of his wore down place as he slowly let go of her hands as he trailed up towards the door, with his keys in his hands as she smiled. "You want me to-" He slowly cut her off with a shocked look on her face as he looked back sadly, with his blonde teased bangs covered the hidden tears. "Sorry..ya can't come in." He commented harshly, as Mai stood there with her fingers through her black hair, as he slammed the door right in front of her face, with no good-bye. She watched the roughed blonde sadly walk in the house, shutting the door behind and for once wanted to be alone.  
  
Mai sat there on the sidewalk, as she stepped down from the steps walking around the block. "Poor Joey. Ever since he has seen her he hasn't been his normal self. For once he doesn't want me coming around to help him, he must be really hurt, but I understand how it feels. After all, he was the one that made me leave." She thought as she strolled around the block, as it grew darker with each passing moment as rain grew heavy, and heavier with each pasting minute. Mai walked back to his place, and slowly turned the door handle quietly stepping in, to the quiet place only to hear rain shatter against the windows. Mai swiftly walked in with her black hair sopping over her face, looking like a drowning rat as the rain hit against the wood floor. She quietly approached Joey's messy room as leaned in with her back against the wall watching Joey, motionless on the floor. She saw his head buried into the ground, only to hear deep sobs breathed every once and then, and his hands fisted, and his blonde hair covering his deep colored eyes hearing the sounds of him hurt.  
  
She only saw the rain against the windows, and hearing him sob effortlessly with him cursing under his breath in anger, sadness and frustration and feeling the exact same pain. "I understand why he wanted me to leave.. He didn't want me to see him cry..." She muttered to herself in deep thought as she slumped down against the wall listening to him whimper, afraid to walk in and getting in trouble for spying on him when she didn't need to be around. "Why the hell did I go out with her? Why did she have to use me? What, was I nothing to her?!" He yelled banging his fists against the ground as she listened to every word that blared out of his mouth. Mai sat there as she bit her nails. "Maybe I should go in...Joey is in so much pain right now..."  
  
Mai slowly bit her nails as she placed her foot on the floorboards as the noise was brought to Joey's attention, as he stared at her with the tears gleaming in his eyes, and never had she ever see Joey hurt so badly in her life. Joey turned his head in the opposite direction quickly trying to dry his tears as he yelled at her between sobs. "I thou-thought, I told you to go!!" He yelled as she looked at him with guilt as she gave a small smile and came closer to Joey. "Don't be stupid Joey. I know you wanted to be alone but not when I know your hurt." Joey lifted his head from the floor as looked at her whipping the tears from his eyes as she looked at the pain the blonde was in. "Don't think I'm crying, cause I'm not. Just got something in my eye that's all." Mai began to laugh for a moment as she looked at the young teenage blonde trying to throw her off. "I've heard that line so many times before.. The tough guy routine isn't gonna work this time!" She lured Joey onto the bed, somewhere much more comfortable than the floor, as he looked at her sobbing and trying to act tough. "I'm not suppose to cry, for god sakes I'm a guy!" He yelled as she smiled rubbing her hand on his back, trying her best to comfort him. " Joey, come on anyone would cry if that was done to them doesn't matter who... Joey I've tried everything to cheer you up but nothing seems to work." She muttered underneath her breath as Joey caught her words.  
  
Joey grabbed her hand and looked at her with a gazing smile, changing his mood after he saw the look on her face. "Come on, you've helped me a lot believe me!" She shook her head in disagreement. "Name what I have done to help you out..." Joey placed hands against her staring deeply into her eyes with a great big smile, as she laid on the bed with him hovering over her. "You've shown me a good time, you taught me to be myself.. best of all I have you around.. what more could I ask for? I mean, I love ya more than you realize. I'm not trying to be all sappy and stuff, for once you made me feel a lot better and you've taken care of me and almost like I've known ya for so long." He said with a smile, in mind knowing that it's her.  
  
Mai grinned as Joey placed his arms around her with a passionate kiss as she began to blush more and more with each embrace. She slowly closed her eyes and pulled away after a couple of minutes with a stunned expression. " I really mean that much to you?" He nodded with his trademark smile that always had made her laugh at the sight of it. "Of course why would I lie about it? I may not have Maranda, but defiantly I have you." She gracefully smiled as they lightly kissed, and smiled when she saw how sweet Joey actually was. She never remembered him that open, and happy before but she loved it. She slowly smiled and looked at Joey, who gazed at her and kissed her on the cheek, with his arms secured around her. "You mean more to me than anything. Your exactly like Mai in everyway, sometimes I think you are her, but it doesn't matter you're the one that matters in my life." Slowly Mai felt her eyes grow heavy, as she wanted to scream it was her but she couldn't bring herself to. She grinned at Joey who was already half asleep.  
  
"Joey?" "Ya.?" He said tired turning from the wall towards her. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow..." She grinned as Joey grabbed her tightly in his arms restraining her from moving. "Like knowing what your wearing underneath the skirt?" He grinned joking around as he lifted the skirt and began to laugh as she grew of embarrassment and anger. "Oh like you haven't seen what color they were already!" Joey shrugged his shoulders with a half grin. "Well you got to see more which was unfair! So I think it's fair if I see more..." Mai shook her head thinking about it with a teasing grin, as the blonde curls dropped to her shoulders. "Maybe, that all depends..." Joey shook his head at her and kissed her with a beaming smile. "_Goodnight...Mai..."_  
  
Mai just yawned as she noticed it was early in the morning, as she flipped her skirt down, as grabbed some breakfast and grabbed some for sleeping beauty, who was still resting. She placed the breakfast on the small dresser as he awoke from the smell of food. " Good, Morning." He commented as she grinned and stood with her hands on her hips. "Joey, you wouldn't mind if I took a shower here would you?" Joey grinned trying to get his mind out of the gutter as he shook his head of the thoughts and grinned with delight. "No problem.. only if I can come with..." He said teasingly as Mai stopped in the door and tilted her head. "I heard that!!!" Joey lowered his head as she grabbed the towels as Joey began crawling over towards the bathroom door.  
  
Mai dropped her clothing as she heard a crack in the floorboard and screamed as she filled up the tub. "Joey, I mean it!!!" Joey just hit on the ground and shouted. "Damnit!!" as he reluctantly walked back to his room trying to keep his mind off, that he had a girl naked in the shower. He flipped the remote to the hockey game that grabbed his attention as Mai sat there in her glory of a nice hot bath. Mai submerged her body into the hot steaming water, with a sigh of relief. "I haven't had a nice bath in awhile..."  
  
She finished her bath as she wrapped the ivory colored towel around her body and grabbed the rest of the clothing that was left in Joey's room. Slowly she walked in as Joey drew his attention to her with a grin. "You don't look bad in a towel." She shook her head as she went to bend over to pick her socks as her towel had dropped almost like Joey made it so. " Omg.. please don't tell me he saw!!" Mai screamed as she grabbed the towel back around her, as she was dying of embarrassment, as Joey turned away when she looked towards him. "Tell me you didn't see anything..." He flipped his head back around with his arm stretched out. "Well if I said that I would be have been lying." Mai shook her head with anger and looked at him furiously. "You saw more like you wanted, there happy now?" Joey just nodded with a smile. "Yes I am-" Mai quickly shut his mouth and looked at him with the delighted look on his face. "Just, don't answer it!!"  
  
( hehehe Joey isn't such a good boy... well I feel bad for Joey getting hurt though but Mai's always there for him! Well please read and review!)


	25. Mai's Transformation

Joey simply smiled as she noticed how handsome Joey had grown to be, the last time she had seen him. He still looked the same, but a lot taller and a lot hotter than before. Joey simply leaned into her with a graceful smile as he brushed his lips against her passionately as her arms latched around his neck, as she closed her eyes as Serenity had walked in with the guys, Tristan and Duke as they conversation was cut short.  
  
"Hey Serenity wanna go out with-"  
  
Duke stopped cut off from the noise that lead from Joey's messy room as Tristan and Duke raised an eyebrow hearing lip smacking as they were quite curious about the noise that proceeded from Joey' unstable disgusting room, surpringly he was comfortable enough to sleep in.  
  
"What was that?" They both raised eyebrows as Serenity sighed in relief that she didn't half to answer his question of who she was going to date over to two, she was glad somewhat that her brother made enough attention that caused a distraction.  
  
They proceed running towards Joey's room as Serenity cried quietly warning them. "Don't!" But the guys were already sound shot as they leaned towards the door hearing a women's voice coming from Joey's domain.  
  
"You know you're a great kisser..." She grinned after the smacking noise had finally stopped as Joey grinned with delight with his blonde hair brushing against her neck. "I know.. so when are you going to show me that surprise?" He commented with a wink as she lit red of embarrassment as she played with his teased blonde hair. "I think seeing me naked was good enough as a surprise.. even though it was a surprise to me as well." Joey playfully kissed her lips as the guys sat there wanting to make comments.  
  
"Ah Joey you're a great kisser..." Duke laughed he made a girl voice imitating her as he flew his hair back with a seducing look shot at Tristan. "So when are you going to show me that surprise?" Tristan laughed messing his hair up exactly like Joey's as they made the fake kissing sounds as Serenity warned them to be quiet about it.  
  
Joey hear the noise as he leaned up and there was his friends waving with a smile with a guilty look, knowing Joey was about to flip out to minute he had caught them reacting him. "Oh great, nice idea..." They said to each other as Joey smiled at her and slowly ran towards the hallway and finally dragged Tristan and Duke by the collars. "What are they doing here Serenity?" Serenity had a guilty look on her face for letting them intrude and quite honestly she didn't want to see Joey doing that either, considering that was her brother. "We were just leaving..." She commented sweat dropping as the guys got up and followed Serenity out the door with a light beating from Joey as he trailed back towards Mai.  
  
"Sorry, just a couple of my annoying friends." He commented as he laid back down with her as he flipped back to the hockey game. "I bet ya they'll win!!" Joey pointed towards the screen with the players dressed in yellow jerseys as Mai shook her head. "I'm not betting Joey! Watch me lose my money to him..." Joey began to laugh challenging her, as he slapped down hundred dollars in front of her as she began to grin. "What afraid your going to lose?" He said waving the money around that changed Mai's attitude and interest.  
  
"Fine, your going down." Joey smiled with a grin. "Exactly what I think!" He pushed her against the bed rough housing as he waved the money, as Mai pushed him out of the way. "It's on!!" Joey sighed as he watched the hockey game with the money in his hands. "What is hockey more important than me now?" She shivered and looked at with an exhausted look like she was dealing with a chimpanzee. "You wanna start that?" He shook his head with a guilty face, as he turned towards the hockey game. " Nope."  
  
Hours went by, as Joey was at the edge of the bed screaming at the tv cheering on his team as Mai sat there in content watching each and every move with her mouth shut. "Come on, get it in!! No block it!!" Mai sighed as she looked at Joey as he was about to fall off the edge of the bed. " Well I need that money to get my hair done anyways, I'll surely win it." She thought with a cocky attitude that made her sure of herself. She began to grin as they had gotten close to his team's net as her team dropped the hockey sticks and began celebrating as Mai grinned. "Told ya I'd win, cough up the money." She showed him a gimmie sign with her hand as Joey shook his head and placed his money behind his back to his other hand. " Don't have it.." Mai began to fume. "What do you mean you don't have it!?" They continued aguring as Mai went to reach for it as she missed as Joey snagged a quick kiss and gave it to her. "Here, chill!" He said backing away from her as she let go of Joey's muscle shirt she practically torn in half.  
  
"You just made me hundred bucks richer."  
  
Mai noticed Serenity stroll in, as Mai quickly looked at the clock as she had to go for her hair appointment. "Joey, I have to go now remember the surprise?" He grinned with one food in his hand as she laid lazily in his bed. "Well I'll be back soon, I know one thing it's something you'll love."  
  
Mai ran out from his bedroom with a quick peck, as Mai looked at Serenity waving the cash on hand she had won from Joey. "Ready to go?" Serenity nodded as they walked over to the "Small Salon" a fancy little hair salon place she use to go to all the time, she was a regular costumer. Mai walked in, as the bell went from the door that grabbed the salon lady's attention with the long brown wavy hair as Mai smiled, as Serenity beamed with delight. "Joey's going to be so happy, believe me Mai you don't know how much he has missed you!" She nodded with delight. "Oh believe me I know!"  
  
( Mai's transformation will be complete soon, I wonder what Joey will think? Please read and review!) 


	26. Sweet Surprise

he proceeded further in as the long brown haired lady sat Mai a seat as Mai smiled. " Marie!!" The lady looked at her trying to match a face with a voice as she grinned. "Mai?" They hugged as she remembered Mai from coming all the time to get her hair lightened and trimmed. "I hardly recognized you.. what did you do to yourself?" Mai gave a small grin towards her as she grabbed a comb from the dresser. "Long story.." She explained as Serenity kicked back with a magazine as the two began to talk about everything.  
  
"So you came back to see this guy again, Joey you were head over heels for?" Mai began to nod with embarrassment as she looked at her with delight. "Well he'll be glad once he understands who you really are. So what do you want done?" Mai gave a smile thinking this was the impossible. "To get my hair back the way it once was." She grinned as Serenity laughed when she heard the comment from the hairdresser that made Mai blush. "No problem."  
  
After hours of dying her hair, washing, and trimming Mai called Serenity into the back room as she smiled. "So what do you think?" Serenity smiled with delight as she looked exactly the same and her hair color was back to normal and she could recognize her. "You look exactly like you did before!!" Serenity was in shock as Mai looked in the mirror glad to have her hair back with a smile on her face. "Joey is going to be happy!"  
  
Mai beamed as she grabbed the old clothes she stored away in her closet, wearing her white soutien-gorge and her small violet jacket and applied her make-up as it use to be. "Joey is going to be so happy Mai to see you again!" She grinned as she admired herself in the mirror. "Joey has no clue what's gonna hit him!!"  
  
Serenity had called up the rest of them to see Mai again as she finished her touches on her make-up and looked at herself with a grin. "I'm glad to be back like this once again." She thought bouncing her blonde curls as Serenity grinned as everyone met with Mai.  
  
"Mai I can't believe you were that girl all along!" Commented Taya as Mai looked at Serenity with a half smile. "Was this really necessary?" She said looking at them who trailed along as Serenity beamed with a smile, as Mai fixed her blonde bangs feeling her heart racing like never before. " Of course, I mean it's a huge surprise for Joey!" Serenity smiled as everyone was happy to see her again back the way she was.  
  
Serenity trailed up with the others as they quietly stepped in as Joey awoke from the sound of people walking in as Joey shook his head half asleep. "What are all you guys doing here?" They just grinned as they looked at Joey. "Well we haven't seen you ever since you've been going steady with that girl!" Joey began to blush of embarrassment as  
  
Serenity stood still with Mai downstairs as she passed by the mirror with her heart racing more than ever. "Why do I feel so nervous?" Mai thought as she looked at her reflection with a half smile as Joey talked to the rest of them, as he said he'd change upstairs.  
  
Mai slowly walked in, still looking at her reflection glad she went back to herself, and everything back to normal. Mai slowly tiptoed upstairs to his room, as she quietly knocked on the door with her diamonds and rings all over her as the rest quietly listened. "My heart is pounding out of my chest! Why do I feel so nervous now?!" She thought dimly as the deep roughed voice responded. "Ya, you can come in!" He said happily as she walked in as he sat with his body turned to the wall as he sat in his clothes with the tv on. "Joey, can you close your eyes for a second? Remember the surprise?" He nodded as he smiled. "I wonder what it is...." He grinned just the thoughts floating through his head, as he knew seeing her naked in the towel against wasn't a choice anymore.  
  
Quietly she placed her hands to her side, as her curly blonde hair sat back on her shoulders, and she had gotten back and glad she didn't throw out all her old clothing. She looked at the roughed blonde waiting for her to call his name as he felt as nervous as Mai did for some odd reason. Mai quietly smiled getting one good last look in the mirror and turned to the blonde. "Joey, I've loved you ever since start to finish and I always have. I don't want to make this any different than it was before. You can look." Her words went right through Joey, as he blinked when he had seen Mai standing before him with her old looks and Joey was smiling as Mai had tears in her eyes, she was truly happy. Joey became speechless as he embraced her kissing her on the cheek. "Mai, I never thought I'd see you again! Can I give you a surprise?" He said after he kissed her as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He fixed his teased blonde hair and gazed into her violet eyes with the thought of her, and the way she looked, even though he knew it the other girl was her, the way she was now made Joey's heart jump and neverous.  
  
"Mai? I knew you were that girl all along..." He admitted and looked back down. "I don't want to make this any different that I know Mai..." She gleamed as she stroked his blonde hair with her head leaning on his shoulders. "Joey, you aren't the only that knows I knew it was you all along myself. So I guess we didn't think each other knew, when really we hid this all this time." Mai added as Joey was alittle bit surprised what she knew.  
  
Joey pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and looked at her with a smile. "You said you'd never come back after what I had said.. why did you?" He wondered as she gazed into his hazel eyes that made her heart stop. "Joey, I had too. As much as I disliked you sometimes you're a hard person to walk away from. I came back to see if you'd love me once more, because I know you always did. Just I couldn't admit to it. Even being that girl you adored you taught me a lot, and I thank you for that." She lighted kissed him on the cheek as he embraced her with the happiest feeling he had every felt in his life. Basically to him, the emptiness that was left had finally disappeared and he truly found what he was missing her.  
  
He grinned at the sight of her, she looked so beautiful back the way she was. He grinned teasingly as everyone was glad they had gotten back together, and Serenity was quite happy for both of them.  
  
Joey looked at her with a enchanted smile as Mai felt herself blush never thought she'd feel so nervous and her heart beating so fast. "Mai, I missed you all the time and I never thought thinking about you. There's another surprise I must give to you... I've been waiting to ever since you left..." He commented as her eyes lit up at the sounds of another surprise as she laid down, and Joey rose over top with a smile. Mai felt her face go red as he grinned with delight. "I meant to surprise you with this...."  
  
( Well it's all coming to an end sadly.. there's going to be one more chapter.. I might write a sequel.. I'll think about it! Aww Joey has another sweet surprise for her.. we will see what it is!) 


	27. Punk to Pretty

Mai was overtaken when he had told her with a whisper, that he had another surprise to give her ever since she had left. Mai felt her heart beat like crazy, as Joey could feel her heart pound uncontrollably against him, as he grinned looking at the girl that once left him. "Close your eyes." He whispered faintly as her eyes remained shut feeling nervous still wondering what this other surprise could be. Thought ran wildly through her head, tickets to a concert, flowers and chocolate, a trip to Hawaii.. but she knew Joey was full of surprises. She laid gently back as Joey leaned over her placing his lips softly against hers, as she felt so calm as she placed her fingers through his blonde teased hair/  
  
Joey grinned as he pulled away with something held tightly in his hand. " I've been waiting so long Mai to give you this surprise. Ever since you left me I don't you think you understood what you did to me, or what was almost ruined. I planned to give you this before you had left, but I held on to it if someday you'd come back and I'm glad you did. Open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes gazing at what Joey grasped in his hands, that was so small as she beamed with delight as Joey lifted it open to reveal none other that a wedding ring. Mai had kept her other rings that she was given by Joey, her violet promise ring, and her blue engagement ring that laid on her other fingers. She was astound to see a beautiful pink aura diamond ring that Joey showed her as it shone as Mai was speechless. Her face turned completely red and so surprised when she saw the beautiful ring.  
  
But the ring didn't matter to her, knowing soon she'd be married and have someone to love her and care for her. "Joey you've got to be kidding me?!" That ran out of her mouth, as the blonde teenager began to laugh with his trademark smile that made Mai laugh. "Nah I'm not kidding you Mai. Ever since you left I had held on to this ring. I was pretty sure you already had forgotten about me and found some rich guy to marry. I loved you ever since I met ya Mai, and I want to be with you and be around you. I never meant to hurt you and make you decide to leave either. You never felt loved by anyone, but believe me there was someone who cared for you all this time, and it was me." He said whispering the last words as Mai was blown off as Joey smiled with another teasingly joke to break up the tension.  
  
"If you didn't leave before Mai, we would have been married already!" Mai grinned as she looked at the rough blonde and the beautiful ring he had bought her, she had always set her eye on when she walked around looking for rings and she knew it was a really expensive ring, but that didn't matter to her anymore. "Your gonna become Ms. Wheeler, Mai. Only if you want the choice is up to you." He said plainly as Mai felt her heart beat faster as she looked into his hazel eyes remembering every single memories they shared, even when she Joey had seen her naked, and taken her to the beach. "Mai, you know you love Joey. This is what I wanted...I'll be with Joey forever and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Mai began to have tears stream down her face, as she looked at Joey throwing her arms over him, as he whispered. "Mai, will you marry me?" Mai sat there trying to stop crying but she was overjoyed She never thought the guy she was truly head over heels for she'd come back to once again. Her heart pounded as both of there eyes met, as he grinned at her gracefully. "I love you Joey.., I wouldn't have it any other way..."  
  
( I can't believe this was brought to an end, I might write a sequel once I get some ideas.. Thanks for all the reviews on this story means a lot hope you liked this story!) 


End file.
